Legacy
by Dede42
Summary: Liz and Sam have been kidnapped by Azazel and now it's up to John, Dean, Bobby, and the BAU team to find the missing siblings and get them back before it's too late. Will they be successful or will they be too late?
1. Prelude: DEMON BLOOD

Supernatural: Legacy

A/N: Hello, I'm back! Yes, I return with the start of _Supernatural_ Season 2, and so you all know, the BAU team will be playing a much bigger part in the lives of the Winchesters; so, just to remind you all, Ol' Yellow Eyes has possessed Liz, and has kidnapped them both, and now it'll be up to Dean, John, Bobby, and the BAU to save their missing friends. Also, Elle will be mentioned, but she won't be showing up this time, and, as in the show, will be replaced by Emily Prentiss.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**PRELUDE: DEMON BLOOD**

"_Have mercy upon me, O Lord; for I am weak: O Lord, heal me; for my bones are vexed."_

_Psalm 6: 2_

A bright yellow sun rose into the sky, casting rainbows through the air; the sky was a clear blue after the storm. Inside the house, Liz walked down the stairs, nodded to those in the kitchen, and then went into the study.

She sat down at the desk, opened the book to where she'd left off, and she picked up the pen. _'So much to do, and so little time,'_ she thought, reading over the last sentence she'd wrote last night, and resumed writing.

_I remember every moment that I was possessed by Azazel…all the pain, everything; but that is nothing compared to what he did to my little brother, Sam: the introduction of demon blood._

* * *

John Winchester, a former Marine turned hunter, grunted as he helped his oldest son, Dean, into the front seat of the Impala, and then propped himself against the hood with his son's phone in order to release the pressure on his wounded leg.

"Dad…" Dean mumbled, fighting against the pain that was trying to drag him down into darkness again. "Dad…"

"Yes, son?" John asked, looking at him.

"We're – we're gonna save both Liz and Sam aren't we?" Dean asked blearily. "We're gonna save them…and kill Azazel?"

John nodded. "We will, Dean, I promise that we'll get your brother and sister back, and we'll kill Azazel once and for all."

Dean weakly smiled, his eyes drooping; sighing John turned his attention to the phone and was relieved to find Bobby Singer's number in his son's contacts. Selecting the number, he held the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing while composing his thoughts._ 'Bobby will probably kill me when I tell him what just happened.'_

_`"Hello?"`_

"Bobby, it's me, John," he said.

_`"Thank God,"`_ Bobby exclaimed, relieved._ `"I was worried that the kids had failed to rescue you."`_

"They got me out all right, Bobby," John confirmed. "But something's bad has happen." And he quickly described everything that'd happen, leaving nothing out, and was close to tears when he finished.

Bobby was silent for several seconds, and then exploded over the line._ `"Dammit, John! Are you _trying_ to get both you and your kids killed?!"`_ he raged._ `"You're not being the sort of father that they need, John, and now they're paying for it!"`_

John let Bobby's anger wash over him since he deserved it; this wasn't the first time Bobby had ripped him a new one about how he was raising his kids, especially Liz, who needed a mother figure in her life.

_`"So where are you and Dean exactly?"`_ Bobby asked, his voice slightly rough from yelling.

"Parked in front of a cabin, fifty miles outside Jefferson City," John responded, "and you better hurry."

_`"I'll be there as soon as I can,"`_ Bobby promised before hanging up; sighing, John closed the cell-phone and ran a hand over his face to wipe away the tears.

He hadn't meant for this to happen, in fact once they had the Colt, he'd planned to reveal all that he knew, but he lied to his kids instead, and they were now paying the price just like Bobby said.

* * *

It was two hours later when Bobby showed up in his tow truck, his buckshot in hand as he climbed out, and went over to the Impala.

"Man, I better get you both to a hospital real quick," Bobby remarked upon seeing the condition that both John and Dean were in, deciding to deck the marine later. "Come on, let's get you into the truck, Dean," he added, handing his gun to John.

Dean weakly nodded as he leaned heavily against Bobby as he got out of the car; John kept watch while his oldest son got into the truck, and handed the gun back when the older man came back.

"You should know, John, I was gonna deck you when I got here," Bobby said seriously as he helped his friend stand up. "But I'll wait until both you and Dean get better."

"Thanks," John said gruffly and climbed into the truck next to his son while Bobby went back to the Impala._ 'Hang on, Dean, just hang on a little bit longer.'_

* * *

When Sam began regaining consciousness, the first thing he was aware of was the pain of being used as both a punching bag and a stuntman; he was also aware of having a sore throat, and when he _finally_ cracked his eyes open, he let out a small curse because of the bright lighting directly overhead.

_`"Language, Sam,"`_ Liz's voice scolded from somewhere next to him.

Sam carefully opened his eyes again; sitting in a chair next to him was his sister, but it was obvious that the demon, Azazel, was still possessing her since her eyes were an eerie yellow and not brown.

"Get-" he began before coughing violently, his throat was too dry for talking.

"Here," Azazel said, picking up a glass and leaning forward, sighing when Sam flinched away. "It's just water," he added gently.

Sam warily eyed the glass, which did seem to have water in it, but it also could be drugged, too; reluctantly he allowed the demon to let him have several sips. He would've taken the glass himself, but it wasn't possible since his arms and legs were strapped down to a hospital bed.

He was in a large, white room with a single door and a large mirror, which he suspected to be a one-way window for the demons to keep tabs on him; he was surprised to find a heart monitor hooked up to his arm, plus a saline drip, and that he was wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Now what were you saying?" Azazel asked once the glass was empty.

"I said get out of my sister's body," Sam growled. "And let me go, too," he added.

Azazel shook his head. "Sorry, Sammy, I can't do that…not for a while anyway." He then grimaced for a moment as Liz's eyes flickered between yellow and brown before returning completely yellow. "Dammit, your sister keeps putting up a fight, and I've already have had to gag her twice to stop her singing that bloody _Henry the Eighth_ song constantly," he complained.

Sam couldn't help but grin; knowing that his sister was resisting and doing her level best to drive Azazel crazy was a _very_ good sign in his book. "So why am I strapped to this bed?"

"It's a necessary precaution," Azazel answered, leaning forward again. "You see, Sammy, out of your _entire_ generation, you're my favorite, and I've got big plans for you, son."

"I'm _not_ your son," Sam snapped. "And what are your plans exactly?"

Azazel grinned. "Now _that_ would be a major spoiler, so I'm not telling; but I'll say this, what I have planned is gonna be bigger then _anything_ you can _possibly_ imagine, Sammy."

Sam glared. "_Don't_ call me, Sammy."

Azazel sighed. "Really need to work on that temper," he tsked. "'course it'll come in handy when the time is right."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Still doesn't explain why you kidnapped both me and Liz," he remarked.

"Well, it was a 'spur of the moment' thing," Azazel admitted when the door opened to let in Andrew and three other demons; they were all wearing doctor and nurses' outfits, and were pushing a cart cover with medical equipment, plus a pouch filled with what looked suspiciously like blood. "You _are_ getting stronger, Sammy, but not fast enough," he added, standing up to make some room. "So, I've moved up my plans for you a bit."

Sam watched as one of the demons set up a stand to his left, and his heart started racing when the bag was hooked onto it. "What is that? What're they doing?"

Andrew frowned at the increased readings on the monitor. "Should I give him a sedative? I don't like the way that his heart is pounding."

"No," Azazel said firmly. "As for your question, Sam, that's demon blood," he explained while Andrew prepped a drip line. "Normally I would wait until after the opening of the Devil's Gate, and have you drink it; but this will do for now."

"I _don't_ want it!" Sam shouted, struggling against the straps. "No!"

"You don't have a choice," Azazel stated. "Also, once this hits your system you _will_ become addicted," he added as two of the demons held down Sam's arm, allowing the third demon to swab it clean, and Andrew inserted the needle.

Sam could only watch helplessly as the blood began flowing down the drip line and into him. He was _so_ screwed!

* * *

It was a steady beeping sound that woke Dean up; he took in the white room, the crisp white sheets that were covering him, and the IV in his left arm, plus the wires of the heart monitor that were attached to his bandaged chest.

He'd just found the button to change the position of the bed when his dad entered the hospital room with a slight limp and his right arm in a sling. "D-Dad," he rasped.

"Thank God, Dean, you're awake," John said, clearly relieved as he pushed the call button for a nurse to come, and picked up a glass of water. "Water?"

Dean nodded and managed several sips to sooth his dry throat. "Thanks, dad," he mumbled. "Liz and Sam?"

John just shook his head, taking the nearest seat when a blonde nurse entered, and her nametag read Kelly.

"You're awake, that's good," she said brightly; collecting the clipboard from the end of the bed, she checked the equipment that was monitoring his vitals, took down a few notes, and then asked him some questions about how he was feeling.

Dean answered the best that he could while trying to recall _exactly_ what had happen, and why both Sam and Liz weren't there.

"Ok, I'll get Dr. Kripe," Kelly said, "and he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks," John said with a tired smile, and she left the room; he looked at his son, who had a peculiar expression on his face. "Dean?"

Dean swallowed as he remembered what'd happened. Azazel, the yellow-eyed demon, had possessed his sister and had kidnapped Sam, taking the Colt. He fought back the tears as he looked at his dad. "That bastard took them, didn't he? And all that he said…was that true?"

John reluctantly nodded. "'fraid so, son; as for as I know, it's all true."

Dean quietly cursed. Demon blood inside his brother, causing the nightmares and visions. "Why aren't you out there looking for the scumbag?" he asked, noticing his father's exhausted expression. "Dad?"

John sighed. "Dean, I can't do this without you, son, not this time," he admitted. "Azazel taking both Liz and Sam like that…it's out of character, and none of the other special children I've managed to find have had any supernatural stuff happen to them…almost as if _they're_ suppose to have normal lives or something."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, like we've had normal lives." And John chuckled.

Just then, a tall man with short brown hair entered. "Hi, Dean," he said, "I'm Dr. Kripe, and I've been looking after you for the past three days. Now how do you feel?"

"Sore," Dean answered, although he rather be looking for his siblings, "tired."

"Not surprising," Dr. Kripe remarked. "A serious strain was placed on your heart and you lost quite a bit of blood. Do you recall what might've happened?"

Dean shrugged. "Not really," he lied. "Just a blur really."_ 'Three days? Sheesh.'_

"That's perfectly normal after suffering a serious trauma like you underwent," Dr. Kripe said reassuringly. "Now there are some tests I'll need to run, but you should be up and about in a week or so."

"Sound good to me," Dean said, resting against the pillow._ 'The sooner I can get out of here, the sooner I can find Liz and Sam.'_

* * *

_/I'm Henry the Eighth, I am! I'm Henry the Eighth, I am, I am!/_

Azazel groaned and buried his face in his hands as Liz began singing as loudly as she could, distracting him from his paperwork yet again; for the past two weeks, Liz had been fighting to get him out of her meat-suit, despite his best effort to gag and bind her, and she was alternating between the _Henry the Eighth_ song and_ This is the song that never ends_ song that was played at the end of _every_ episode of _Lamb-chop's Play-a-long_.

"Shut up!" Azazel shouted, just as Andrew entered the office and flushed at his son's bemused expression while mentally gagging Liz for the up-teen time.

"She's singing again?" Andrew again, eyebrows raised; the first time he learned that Liz Winchester was trying to drive his dad nuts, was when he entered the office and found his dad running around the room, crashing into the walls in an attempt to shut her up.

"Yes," Azazel grumbled, now mentally shoving the brat into a safe and locking it tight despite all of her fighting. "You have a report?" he asked, nodding to the folder in his son's hand.

Andrew nodded. "Several actually; it looks like John and Dean Winchester will be getting out of the hospital soon according to Kelly, and will probably head straight for Bobby Singer's place in Sioux Falls, South Dakota."

"Make sense," Azazel remarked. "They'll be determine to get both Elizabeth and Sam back as soon as possible. Go on."

"Well, Sam isn't resisting _nearly_ as much when I hooked up the most recent pouch of blood, and he _is_ eating all of the healthy food being fed to him," Andrew reported. "But, I'm concerned about the lack of exercise since he's strapped down all the time."

Azazel frowned and turned on a TV on the desk; it had a wireless connection to a video camera that was filming everything going on in the room. On the screen, he could see Sam struggling with the straps holding him down, but he could also see that Andrew was right.

"Okay, figure out an exercise program," he said, not wanting the young man to get sick.

Nodding, Andrew left and he continued to watch the screen, thinking: he knew that Sam would develop powers like exorcising a demon with just his mind or even kill…in time. Of course, he needed a way of alerting Sam to the possibility without getting killed or sent back to Hell himself.

'_I'll drop a hint before I leave,'_ Azazel decided and turned his thoughts toward a different problem: the Seals; he knew that in order to break the first seal, he'd need to get a innocent soul down into Hell, and have that soul cave and torture other souls.

But who?

He considered his options; there were the remaining Winchesters, or even that one team from the FBI. No, he'd best keep it among the Winchesters; currently it was a tossup between John and Dean, since Liz wasn't going anywhere…yet.

Sam would need the moral support of his family for another year, two years top, at least, but did he need his dad or his brother more? And what to do with his sister?

_/A penny for your thoughts, Azazel?/_ Liz asked suddenly, making the demon jump; it hadn't been easy, but she'd managed to get out of the safe and removed the gag without setting off any alarms, and for the last few minutes had been listening in.

From the moment Azazel possessed her, Liz had been fighting for her life and body back; she'd also been trying to figure out the demon's game plan, and what she'd managed to learn had her terrified.

"Go away," Azazel ordered.

_/Not while you're in my body, jerk,/_ Liz retorted, and was getting ready to start singing again when she noticed something on the TV screen._ /Whose that with Sam?/_

Azazel looked at the screen and instantly left to his feet, cursing. "Dammit! What's _she_ doing here?!" and ran out of the office, cursing up a storm.

* * *

Sam was dozing when he became aware of a presence in the room, and a moment later he realized that he hadn't heard the door open; opening his eyes, he saw a tall woman standing at the foot of his bed.

She had _long_ black hair with brilliant red highlights, purple eyes, and olive skin barely hidden by a red, sleeveless blouse, a black leather jacket, a black/red leather mini skirt, black tights, and black leather boots.

"Who are you?" he asked warily; he wasn't sure how, but somehow he knew that this was a demon in a human body, and he was sure it had something to do with the demon blood.

He knew that addictions weren't fun, having read up on them when he was still at Stanford while helping a friend, who'd gotten addicted to crack cocaine, and he hated how the demon blood made him feel, too.

He loved it, and that sucked _big_ time!

"No one of importance," the woman said vaguely with a Russian accent as she walked around the bed, trailing her fingers over his leg. "But you may call me Natasha if you like."

Shivers ran through him every time she touched him, and he was surprised when she began removing the IVs and loosing the straps. "What're you doing?"

"I thought you'd like to stretch your legs a bit," Natasha said, removing the last of the straps, and held out a hand to help him up.

Sam wasn't sure if he could trust her, but he was grateful for a chance to get out of the bed. "Thanks," he said, taking Natasha's hand and got unsteadily on his feet.

"You're welcome," Natasha responded with a slight smile. "You are certainly tall," she added, impressed.

"And you're a demon," Sam stated.

"Yes, I am," Natasha confirmed, bemused. "Shame that Azazel has you locked up, I bet the ladies _love_ being around you."

Sam smiled slightly, thinking of Sarah. "Yeah, you could say that."

Natasha gave him a wistful look as she stepped away. "It's a shame that we had to meet like this, Sam," she said, her eyes glowing red instead of black. "But I've got a job to do."

Sam yelped as he was suddenly pinned to the wall…again, and Natasha drew closer while unfolding a blade. "I thought Azazel…wants me alive."

"He does," Natasha agreed sadly, "but my boss doesn't, and I have to do as I'm told."

Just then, the door was kicked in and Azazel stormed into the room with Andrew and several other demons.

"Get _away_ from him, Natasha," he growled, releasing Sam, who collapsed to the floor. "Why are you here?"

"Nice meat-suit," Natasha commented, ignoring the question. "Decided to shop on the softer side of Sears?"

Azazel growled while the others moved around the room to protect Sam. "None of your business. _Why_ are you here?"

Natasha's expression turned cold and hard. "Not everyone likes what you're doing, Azazel," she stated, "and I'm here to stop it."

Sam didn't like what was going on and he wasn't about to let any harm come to his sister's body._ 'I wish I could send you back to Hell with my mind alone.'_ "Go back to Hell," he snapped and was surprised when every demon in the room staggered a little, including Azazel.

"What was _that_?" Natasha asked, unsure of what just happened.

"Progress," Azazel said, delighted. "Get her out of here," he ordered and two of the demons disarmed Natasha and took her away. "Well, Sammy, you just tried to exorcise us."

Sam was surprised, was _that_ what he almost did? "What?"

Azazel grinned. "Just now you came close to exorcising everyone in this room," he explained. "Think about it, Sammy, being able to exorcise a demon without any of those silly chants, and improving the odds of the human host surviving the experience."

'_Exorcise a demon with just my mind?'_ Sam was floored by the possibilities; unfortunately that wasn't the _only_ thing that floored him. No sooner did he get to his feet, then the inside of his mind exploded with pain, and he dropped back to the floor with a cry of pain.

"Sam!"

Sam attempted to curl up into a ball as he was overwhelmed by images of events to come in a _very_ jumbled mess.

_A girl being beheaded…a woman about to jump off a bridge…a pair of twins on the same bridge…Dean's voice…Liz's voice…a man aiming a gun at Dean's head…a white, circular building with a gold statue on top of a spire…a man and a woman, twins, standing in front of some kind of screen…Dean aiming a gun at a young man…_

"Sam!" Azazel shouted again as the young man forced his hazel eyes open despite the pain. "Sammy, talk to me; are you having a vision?"

"It's…Sam," Sam grunted. "_Too many…visions_!"

"What does that mean?" one of the demons asked, confused.

Azazel frowned. "I _think_ the demon blood is causing him to see further into the future than usual." _'But is that_ all_ that'll be changed by the blood?'_

Groaning, Sam peered blearily at the bed and reached out for the nearest strap to pull himself up…when something in his mind twitched, and the bed moved almost an inch, surprising the demons.

"How-?"

"Get him onto the bed now!" Andrew ordered, and two of the demons grabbed Sam by his arms and legs, lifting him up and carrying him over to the bed.

* * *

Azazel left the room and went out onto the main floor of the abandoned factory he was using as his base to ponder the recent events; he looked around when Andrew came out an hour later.

"How is he?"

Andrew sighed. "Wiped out by both the visions and that flash of telekinesis," he reported. "I'm going to wait a few hours before giving him anymore demon blood."

"Good idea," Azazel agreed and they walked toward a nearby stairwell. "I didn't expect to have Sam's visions affected by the blood, or even unlock other abilities," he admitted.

"Dad _is_ that the only time that Sam moved something with his mind?" Andrew asked as they walked up the stairs to a walkway; seeing the bed move like that had surprised everyone.

Azazel shook his head and stopped next to a doorway where four demons were waiting. "No, according to Elizabeth's memories, when they encountered that boy Max and Sam had a vision of him killing Dean, he managed to move that closet with his mind."

"Max was the one who committed suicide?" Andrew asked and Azazel nodded. "So, by giving Sam demon blood, we'll be unlocking more abilities inside his mind?"

Azazel shrugged. "Looks like it," he said and nodded to the doorway. "Is the room ready?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He entered the room, which had a bed in one corner with medical equipment next to it, a connecting bathroom, a small bookcase, and table and chair; removing Liz's jacket and placing it on the back of the chair, he turned to face Andrew and the others as they entered, too. "You know what to do while I'm gone?"

Andrew nodded. "Yes, sir."

Azazel returned the nod, took several deep breaths, and then leapt from Liz's body to the nearest air vent; Liz gasped when she suddenly regained control of her body and then passed out after a few seconds.

Two of the demons caught Liz before she hit the floor, and Andrew went into full doctor mode.

"Get her on the bed and hooked up," he instructed, picking up a clipboard to record the medical stats; he'd chosen a doctor to possess as he was interested by the medical advancements that humanity had made, which he was using in a special project, and he was making sure not to ride his host's body too hard as he wanted this man to live and write a lot of medical papers._ 'Once he's done with the years of therapy to come once everything is done.'_

* * *

After being in the hospital for two weeks, Dean got fed up and forcibly checked himself out despite the protests of Dr. Kripe and his dad, who'd been discharged the day before.

"Dad," Dean said seriously as the got into the Impala, "the longer I stay in there, the longer it'll take us to find Liz and Sam, and stop whatever that yellow-eyed bastard is doin' to them."

John sighed and started the car. "All right." And he drove toward Bobby's place.

* * *

Bobby was dozing on his porch when he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala's engine, and sat up in his chair as the car pulled up and both Dean and John got out.

"Hey, boys," he greeted as he left the porch and hugged Dean, who returned the hug. "How're you doing, kid?"

"I'm better," Dean answered, breaking the embrace and grabbed his bags out of the back seat; he knew that Bobby already had Liz and Sam's gear stored away for safekeeping.

Bobby led them inside. "I set up the guestroom for you both to share," he explained. "That won't be a problem will it?"

Both John and Dean shook their heads. "No."

"Good, I'll fix us all some lunch."

* * *

After storing their gear and a quick lunch of baked beans, hot dogs, and even a green salad, which Dean complained to be rabbit food, much to the amusement of Bobby and John; they settled in the study with a couple of beers to figure out where to start.

"I've been checking the weather patterns and I haven't found anything that screams demonic presence," Bobby told them. "It's been quiet."

"Calm before the storm," John agreed, sipping his beer. "It won't be easy to find Azazel this time, he'll be covering his tracks."

Both Bobby and Dean agreed with that; tracking the yellow-eyed demon _wasn't_ going to be easy, and there was also the fact of the other special children out there, who also had abilities like Sam.

"What about the other special children?" Bobby asked; while John and Dean were in the hospital, he'd gone over everything that the oldest Winchester had collected, including a list of children names, who had mothers die in nursery fires.

John shrugged. "Don't know, until now I assumed all had nursery fires," he admitted. "I'm not even certain that we can find all of them."

"I know a group of people who can help," Dean said suddenly; he'd been considering making a call to the BAU while he was in the hospital, but he knew that both his dad and Bobby would most likely object.

"Who, son?" John asked.

Dean took a deep breath, preparing himself for the possible blow up. "The BAU team that helped me rescue Sam and Liz from that cannibal family, and also got those charges against me in St. Louis dropped."

John stared at his son for a moment and then shook his head. "No, Dean, no; I'm sure those federal agents are good people, but they already got a target painted on their backs, and I don't think we should make that target any bigger."

"I know that, dad," Dean agreed. "But, they're profilers, and they have access to resources that can help us with all of this."

"Dean-" John began, but Bobby cut in.

"John, normally I'd agree with you, but I've talked with some of 'em people and I think they can help, too," Bobby said, "and they did help the kids find you in Jefferson City."

John stared at them both, stunned. "You both are serious about this?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sure as Hell."

"Fine," John grumbled. "Make the call."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

A/N: And that's it for now. See you all next week! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 1: ASKING FOR HELP

Supernatural: Legacy

A/N: Allonsy! Sorry, I've been on a _Doctor Who_ kick since the new season starts this Saturday and BBC America has been taken over by _Doctor Who_ for this entire week. So, here's the first chapter and I'm sure that you've probably noticed that I've started adding scriptures at the start of each chapter, and I got this idea from _Criminal Minds_ as they always have some kind of quote at the beginning of each episode. So, I'm doing the same and so you all know, this takes place shortly after the second season opener of _Criminal Minds_ when they saved Rebecca from her insane father, who was calling himself the Fisher King, and so Elle is still in the hospital, recovering from being shot. And so, off we go! Geronimo!_  
_

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: ASKING FOR HELP**

"_Our soul waiteth for the Lord: he is our help and our shield."_

_Psalm 33: 20_

In the FBI headquarters, BAU division, of Quantico, Virginia, Aaron Hotchner, Hotch to his friends, was in his office, working…well he was _trying_ to; he realized that he'd read the same paragraph of a report five times in the past six minutes, and hadn't taken a single word of it in.

Sighing, he set the report down and massaged his forehead with his fingers to forestall a headache; ever since the case involving a unsub calling himself the Fisher King, who'd managed to highjack the team, and had put Elle Greenaway in the hospital when they broke his one rule: No one else outside the team could participate.

It had all worked out in the end: Penelope had finished rebuilding the security system and was keeping her laptop at home until she could ensure that the security on it would be extra strong; Elle was recovering; Reid was back from returning his mom, Diana Reid, to the Bennington Sanitarium; Gideon was still a bit depressed, Morgan was back to teasing Reid, and JJ was organizing possible cases for them to work on.

As for himself, he had personally escorted his wife, Haley, and his son, Jack, back to their home, and then had tackled what was left of the chores before heading over to Elle's apartment to clean the word _RULES_ off her wall; which the unsub had written in her blood, and he wasn't about to let her come home to _that_ reminder.

'_Definitely wasn't the sort of vacation any of us were expecting to have,'_ he thought and was wondering if they would _ever_ get a two week vacation ever again when his desk phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked, picking up the phone after the first ring. "Aaron Hotchner speaking."

_`"Hey, Agent Hotchner, it's Dean Winchester,"`_ said Dean's voice, which sounded a bit strained.

The profiler inside Hotch was instantly alerted, but he didn't let it show in his voice. "Hey, Dean, how're things going?" he asked; the last time he'd heard from the Winchesters they'd been on the trail of the thing that'd killed both their mom and Sam's girlfriend, Jessica, and had needed info about the location that their dad was being held at.

_`"Not too good,"`_ Dean responded and quickly told him everything that'd happen since the exorcism that'd freed Meg Masters of the demon possessing her, and what she'd managed to reveal before she'd died of fatal injuries._ `"That yellow-eyed bastard has my brother and sister and…I need…_we_ need your help."`_

Hotch didn't answer right away, his mind reeling; he did attend church whenever he could and was skeptical when it came to the supernatural, but he knew real evil existed, and he wasn't about to turn down a cry for help like this.

"Tell me where you and your dad are," he requested, grabbing a pen and wrote down the address Dean gave him. "Stay put, Dean, and we'll join you as soon as we can."

_`"Thanks, Hotch,"`_ Dean said gratefully,_ `"this means a lot to me."`_

Hotch chuckled. "You can thank me _after_ we get Liz and Sam back to you and your dad safely, Dean." After ending the call, he quickly wrote down everything that Dean had told him and then left his office to get his team together.

Their superiors might object, but he didn't care right now; lives were at stake, and he had a job to do.

* * *

Soon the entire team, minus Elle, was gathered in the conference room, and Hotch was giving them the full details about their new case.

"Wait, so demons _are_ real?" Morgan asked, skeptically.

Hotch shrugged. "According to Dean, a demon named Azazel kidnapped both Liz and Sam two weeks ago and he's asking for our help to find and rescue them."

"But why did Dean wait so long to ask for our help?" JJ asked; she knew very well that after the first 24 hours, the odds of finding a kidnapped victim, much less two, alive decreased greatly.

"Dean and his father were in the hospital until very recently," Hotch explained, "and Dean had to convince his dad, who was reluctant to ask for help."

"John Winchester is a former marine and has spent the last twenty-two years off the grid," Gideon remarked, recalling the files on the Winchester family, "and to ask anyone who isn't a hunter for help goes against what he believes in."

"So where is Dean and his dad?" Reid asked.

"They're staying with their friend Bobby Singer," Hotch answered. "I already called in our flight plan and we're due to leave in a couple of hours; Garcia, you're coming with us since this could take a while, so pack everything that you'll need for a long trip."

Penelope nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

"_The fear of the Lord is to hate evil: pride and arrogancy, and the evil way, and the forward mouth do I hate."_

_Proverbs 8:13_

Once the team was on board and the plane was en-route to Sioux Falls, South Dakota, Reid showed them some research he'd been doing on his own time since the Bender family case.

"Nearly every culture on Earth has some kind of reference to the world of the supernatural dating back centuries," he explained. "Pagan gods, vampires, werewolves, and even demonic possession dating back to the time of Christ."

"'And Jesus asked him, saying, What is thy name? and he said, Legion: because many devils were entered into him,'" Gideon quoted. "I think we better read up on all you have, Reid, and stay as open-minded as possible," he suggested, pulling over one of the many folders.

"Agreed."

* * *

Dean was tinkering with the engine of the Impala, desperate to get away from his dad for a few minutes; he loved his father, but there were times when the man drove him up the wall, and this was one of those times.

John still wasn't keen on him calling the BAU team for help, and hadn't brought up the subject since; however, Dean could tell that only the need to find Liz and Sam was keeping his dad from ripping him a new one.

'_I hope I'm doing the right thing,'_ Dean thought while changing the oil; he was pulled out of his thoughts by the rumbling of two engines drawing near.

Making sure that his handgun was in easy reach, Dean left the open garage at the same time that both his dad and Bobby came out of the house, just in time to see two black SUVs pull up.

"It's all right, dad, Bobby," Dean said when Hotch got out of the first car with Morgan and JJ, "they're friends." And shook hands with Hotch as Gideon, Reid, and Penelope got out of the second car. "Glad you guys could make it…uh, where's Elle?" he asked, noticing that there was a missing team member.

"Long story," Hotch said shortly, and Dean got the hint.

"Right…" Feeling awkward, he changed tact and subject. "Um, this is my dad, John Winchester, and our good friend Bobby Singer," he said as an intro, leading them to the front porch, and handshakes were exchanged, well Penelope hugged Dean, making him flush to everyone's amusement.

Hotch shook hands with John and Bobby. "I'm Aaron Hotchner; and these are Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau, and Penelope Garcia."

"Good to meet you all in person finally," Bobby said in his friendly manner. "Dump your stuff in the hallway, and come in for some lunch first; hope you all like chili."

John pulled Dean aside while Bobby led the way inside. "You sure about this, Dean?"

"Yes, sir," Dean said curtly and went to help Penelope with her computer gear and luggage.

* * *

Lunch went well with a chili that wasn't too spicy, hot dogs, and ice cream sundaes for dessert; despite John not specking much, Dean and Bobby updated the team on what they had since learned, and finally heard the "long story".

"…so this Randall Garner guy thought his _own_ daughter was _the_ Grail and you all knights of the round table?" Dean shook his head, shocked. "I've said before: demons I understand, but people…"

"You can leave the humans to us," Gideon said as they seated themselves in the study with Bobby behind his desk. "Although why is Azazel doing all of this? Why kidnap both Sam and Liz?"

Dean sighed. "It's hard to say, but ol' yellow-eyes thinks that he can make Sam stronger for his plan."

"What plan is that?" Reid asked.

"No idea," John answered, ignoring the questioning looks from those gathered. "Only that Azazel has been, and still is, making deals with women in order to gain access to their homes in ten years to feed some of his own blood to their six-month-old children."

"_Actual_ blood?" Penelope asked, looking sick at the thought.

"'fraid so, honey," John confirmed. "And all of the "special children" develop different abilities when they turn twenty-two years old."

"Okay, we'll start with any and all children that the unsub has been in contact with, including when he started making deals," Hotch suggested. "Penelope, set up your equipment; Dean, does Sam or Liz have a laptop?"

Dean nodded. "Sam does; although I'll say right now that I'm a firm believer that the Internet is strictly for porn."

That got several laughs, releasing some of the tension, and Dean went to get his brother's laptop.

* * *

It was two days before Liz was able to pull herself together enough to stay awake longer than a few minutes and got her memory working again; once she could stand without collapsing, she retrieved her jacket from where Azazel had left it, and was relieved to find a notebook and a pen in the pockets.

Liz sat at the table and wrote down everything that she could remember during the time that Azazel had been in control of her body; she looked up when she heard the door being unlocked and quickly hid what she was doing, seconds before the door opened.

"Oh good, you're awake," Andrew said upon entering with two other demons, one of them was holding a covered tray. "I'll just check you over real quick, Elizabeth, and then you can eat."

Liz said nothing, but she did glare at them while letting him do the checkup; after a few minutes, the demons left, and she uncovered the tray to see what was on it and actually laughed.

The meal consisted of a turkey sandwich on whole wheat bread, a green salad with ranch dressing, and a glass of whole milk.

This was the sort of food that Sam liked to eat, and Dean would complain about being rabbit food; she wistfully smiled and began eating, she was going to need her strength to escape before Azazel returned from wherever he was.

* * *

It'd only been a few hours and John was amazed at how easily the BAU team got into the swing of things: Hotch, Gideon, and Reid were helping Bobby and Dean with the research involving books and paperwork; JJ was tacking up a map of the U.S. on a nearby wall along with photos, and Morgan was reading stuff off to Penelope, who was typing away at her computers, imputing the data into a search program she'd created.

Bemused, John sat down to look through weather charts for unusual weather patterns that hinted at demonic activities, or in this case, the presence of Azazel.

"I've got something," Penelope announced, and they all gathered around both her and Morgan. "There was an incident at a convent named St. Mary's in Ilchester, Maryland about thirty-four years ago."

"That would be in the year 1972," Reid commented. "What happen there?"

"According to police reports, one Father Albert West up and killed eight nuns," Penelope answered and then grimaced when she managed to pull up a picture of the old crime scene; it was black and white, but it showed seven of the nuns sprawled on the floor, gutted. However, it was the eighth nun that was _really_ creepy; she'd been laid upside down on the alter, facing the pews.

"Okay, that's _just_ wrong," Morgan muttered, placing an comforting hand on Penelope's shoulder, not surprised when she placed her hand on his.

"What else does the reports say, Garcia?" Hotch asked; he knew that Penelope didn't like looking at these sort of pictures for very long and he also knew they were close to finding Azazel's stressor.

Swallowing, Penelope hid the photo and pulled up the police reports. "Um, Father West told the police repeatedly that he'd been possessed by a demon at the time," she read aloud. "He insisted that the demon killed the nuns to communicate with something and he said that the demon's name was…Azazel."

"That's _definitely_ the stressor," Gideon concluded, noting the confused expressions on the faces of Bobby, Dean, and John. "Normally demons kill humans for fun, causing grief and general mayhem, but in this case, Azazel had a reason for going to that convent, and whatever he found there is the reason he has been making deals and feeding his blood to six-month-old babies ever since."

"Then that means, he must've sacrificed those nuns," Reid guessed.

"Looks like it."

Dean leaned over next to Penelope. "Penelope, can you find out if Father West is still alive?" he requested; if this guy _was_ still alive, then, after rescuing Liz and Sam, there was a chance to find out if he remembered anything else._ 'Of course, convincing dad won't be easy.'_

'_I can't let my kids near that place,'_ John thought as Penelope did a search for Albert West; he hadn't spoken with Father West, but he _had_ gone to the convent, and what he'd found there scared him greatly since it helped him understand Azazel's plans.

"Found him," Penelope announced after a few minutes. "Father West is still alive and is a patient at a state hospital up in Silver Spring, Maryland; despite being insane, he's considered one of their most calmest and politest patients."

"Maybe we should visit him," JJ suggested, "and see what else he might remember of that day."

Hotch shook his head. "Not yet, JJ," he said, not admitting that he was thinking the same thing. "Our priority needs to be identifying the other special children and figuring out where Azazel is holding Liz and Sam."

* * *

Two hours later, Penelope came across several articles and police reports concerning the Miller family deaths, and Dean visibly winced, drawing everyone's attention.

"You know something, Dean?" Gideon asked.

Dean sighed, sinking into the nearest chair; he'd been dreading this moment. "Yeah, I do." And he told them everything that'd happen including Max's ability, the abuse, and Sam's visions and one moment of telekinesis.

This floored everyone, including John, who also had to sit down after hearing just how close his oldest son came to dying.

"Poor kid," Penelope said sadly. "Being punished for something that happen when he was just a baby."

"Even if his mom hadn't died in that fire, Max's dad would've found some other reason to hurt his son," JJ pointed out.

And there was general agreement on that.

* * *

After a quick dinner of hot dogs and coffee, they went back to doing more research until 10 PM; Dean was nodding off until the book he'd been reading, slipped from his hands and hit the floor with a loud _THUNK!_ And he quickly sat up.

"I'm awake!"

There were a few chuckles and Hotch declared that it was time for everyone to get some sleep.

"One of you will have to share with John and Dean," Bobby told them. "I set up the second guestroom for the ladies, and I have sleeping bags and a few camper beds for you all to use, plus the couch."

"I'll bunk with the Winchesters," Morgan offered.

"Okay."

* * *

While Gideon, Hotch, and Reid decided who would get the couch, JJ and Penelope went upstairs with their luggage to the second guestroom, which had two queen-sized beds, and stuffed into a corner were two army green bags that had Liz's name written on the front.

"They must've stored them in here for safe-keeping," Penelope remarked, setting her bags on the bed closest to the window while JJ took the bed near the door; impulsively Penelope pulled the bags out and began unzipping them.

"Garcia, what're you doing?" JJ asked, surprised.

Penelope didn't answer right away and dug through the bags, finding mostly t-shirts, jeans, boots, and female undergarments. "This is sad, JJ, she has only one or two skirts and one or two sets of high-heels, and no makeup."

JJ shrugged. "They travel a lot, Penelope, and it's hard to run in a skirt and high-heels."

"I guess," Penelope said wistfully.

"You okay, Penelope?" JJ asked, instantly concerned; she'd been worried about Penelope after the hacking incident and Gideon's loss of temper, and had made a point of finding ways to keep her friend in a good mood.

"I'm fine, JJ," Penelope said reassuringly as she repacked Liz's bags and put them back. "I've just been thinking about all that the Winchesters have been through, and how Liz doesn't really have a mother figure to look up to for advice."

JJ nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, it's a shame." And then got an idea. "Penelope, _we_ should do something Liz."

"What should we do?" Penelope asked.

JJ smiled. "Improve Liz's wardrobe," she answered. "Outfits she can easily pack and will work with the hunter's lifestyle, nice outfits for undercover work that'll have skirts and heels, some jewelry, and a small selection of makeup and hairstyling equipment with accessories."

Penelope grinned, excited by the idea. "Ooh, that's a _great_ idea, JJ!" and they both giggled like teenage girls as they planned out a rough draft of what to get before going to bed with happy dreams.

* * *

Morgan couldn't help but grin when John _literally_ ordered Dean to go to bed, and he did so, pouting like a teenage boy instead of a full-grown adult man.

'_Gideon's right,'_ he thought, settling in the sleeping bag on the camper bed; when Gideon had profiled Dean as a scared kid who had to grow up too fast, he could relate since he, too, had to grow up fast after his own dad died in front of him when he was just ten years old._ 'I'd probably go crazy with worry too, if someone kidnapped either of my sisters, or even my mom.'_

* * *

After Bobby left to go to bed and it'd been decided that Gideon would take the couch, Hotch went to change clothes in the bathroom, and Gideon went into the kitchen to warm up some milk for Reid, who'd been having some nightmares after failing to keep Randall Garner from blowing himself up; when he came back with the milk, he was surprised to find Reid tapping on the wall space between two bookcases.

"Reid?"

"Oh…um, I thought I heard a echo in this area earlier when I accidentally bumped it," Reid explained, accepting the milk. "Thanks."

Gideon eyed the wall that had once been covered in wallpaper; when they'd first entered the house, he'll noticed faint signs that Bobby hadn't always lived alone and hadn't always been a hunter either, but chose not to bring it up.

"We can talk to Bobby about it tomorrow," he promised. "Be sure to use the bathroom before you go to sleep," he added.

"Okay."

* * *

John was having trouble sleeping and kept looking over at Dean, who was peacefully sleeping next to him in the other bed; he always had a hard time sleeping whenever he was stressed out about something, and this time was no different.

He hadn't meant to up and leave Dean and Liz like that, but when he'd found that lead on Azazel, he couldn't pass it up, and had been surprised to learn that Dean and Liz had gotten Sam from Stanford to help deal with the Woman in White case.

During the past two years, John had gone by Stanford whenever he could to check on Sam without his knowledge, and had been relieved each time he saw his youngest son doing all right; it had been during one of those secret visits that he saw Jessica for the first time and could instantly tell that Sam was truly in love.

He'd been tempted on more than one occasion to mend fences with Sam and get to know Jessica better, but it was too late; now here he was, working with feds…profilers, hoping to find Sam and Liz before Azazel did something unspeakable to them.

John was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Dean mumbled "Sammy" and saw a faint smile on his son's face; smiling slightly himself, he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sam was surprised when a set of weights and a exercise bike were brought into his room two days after Natasha attempted to kill him, and him almost using his mind to exorcise _every_ demon in the room.

After recovering from the incident, he further surprised himself by telling Andrew to bring the demon blood in a cup, which was a clear sign he was truly addicted when he _actually_ drank the dammed stuff.

'_Addictions suck big time,'_ Sam thought, kicking himself for caving, even though it meant having the straps and IVs removed; he'd been thinking about what Azazel had said about the demon blood giving him the ability to exorcise demons with just his mind, and that terrified him while it also excited him at the same time.

'_If I do that then I'll be screwing my soul,'_ Sam concluded, and decided then and there that he'll _never_ give in to that temptation _ever_.

* * *

Bobby woke up the next morning to the sounds and smells of breakfast being cooked downstairs and chuckled. After a quick shower and fully dressed, he went down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Both the Winchesters and the BAU team were already dressed and eating, and Gideon was manning the stove, cooking omelets, bacon, and brewing coffee.

"Mornin' everyone," he said cheerfully and everyone responded; he was surprised when John scowled and handed over a twenty-dollar bill to Reid, who was accepting the same amount of money from Morgan, too. "Did I miss something?"

Dean chuckled. "Both dad and Morgan betted that you would be pissed that Gideon had taken over the kitchen, and Reid betted the opposite," he explained.

Bobby laughed. "You idjts _actually_ betted on my reaction?" Enjoying the twin death glares, he accepted a loaded plate and mug of coffee from Gideon, and then squeezed into a seat between Reid and Hotch, who was teasing Morgan for forgetting about his teammate being from Las Vegas.

* * *

After breakfast was done and the kitchen cleaned up, they all trooped back into the study to do more research, and Penelope had just seated herself in front of the computers when Gideon asked John a curveball of a question.

"Do you know what Azazel did to make a deal with Mary?"

The room went so quiet that one could hear a pin drop, and John had a frozen expression on his face. "What makes you think I know anything about that?"

"I think you know more than you're letting on," Gideon said evenly. "I think you know which weakness Azazel exploited to make a deal with Mary so that he could gain access to your home ten years later, and set you all on the paths to become hunters."

John glared. "You don't know _anything_ about me," he snarled, making it clear that a nerve had been struck.

"I know plenty about you, John," Gideon retorted. "I know your father disappeared when you were a kid and you joined the Marines when you were 16; you served a tour of duty in Vietnam. You moved to Lawrence, Kansas and meet Mary; you proposed to her the same night that her parents died. You were part owner of your own auto repair shop; Mary gave birth to Dean and Liz six years later. Four years after that, Sam's born five weeks early; Azazel showed up when he is six months old to feed him demon blood, and killed Mary when she entered the room _because_ she would remember the deal. You searched for the truth and learned that your wife was a hunter, but you don't tell your children the truth.

"You're keeping secrets, John," he continued, "and that needs to stop if you want your son and daughter back alive and safe…but maybe you _don't_ want them back, _maybe_ you _like_ not having them around anymore and you rather just have Dean to look after."

"Why you b-" John moved to go after Gideon, but was restrained by both Hotch and Morgan.

"I _want_ Sam and Liz back!" he shouted. "You bastard! I want them alive and safe in my arms, and I _want_ Mary back too! I love them and _nothing_ will ever change that! I _want_ that yellow-eyed bastard dead," he cried. "I…I want my kids to have normal lives and so did Mary…she made the deal and gave up being a hunter to save my life." And he emotionally broke down, sinking into a chair while both Morgan and Hotch let him go.

Dean stared at his dad, shocked by the revelation; his mom _made_ that deal to save his dad's life? Gulping, he went to his dad and hugged him tightly, and his dad returned the hug while crying into his shoulder.

"It's alright, dad, it's all right."

John broke the hug and shook his head, sniffing. "No, son, it isn't, not this time." He then looked at Bobby. "Bobby, I need the key."

Mutely, Bobby nodded and went to the nearest bookcase; he took down a copy of _Hounds of the Baskervilles_, flipped it open to a certain section, revealing a hidden compartment, and took out a key ring with a single iron key on it. "Here you go."

John stood, took the key, and went to the wall that'd Reid had been examining last night; he tapped the panel closest to the bookcase, and pulled open a small section, revealing a hidden keyhole.

"I had hoped to show this to your brother and sister," he told Dean before inserting the key and turned it; there was a click of the lock, and, with Bobby's help, pulled the wall open.

Dean stared into a hidden room filled with filing cabinets, bookcases, and boxes once several fur-covered light bulbs were turned on. "Whoa."

John led them into the room and faced them. "These were owned by Mary's parents: Samuel and Deanna Campbell," he explained. "The entire Campbell family history, files upon files of information about all kinds of supernatural creatures and how to combat them, and…and Mary's journals." And he opened one of the boxes closest to Dean, revealing a bunch of leather-bound books.

"Mom's journals?" Dean asked, his voice slightly choked with emotion.

John nodded, picked up the top book, and handed it to his son. "This is the last one she'd wrote in before she hid all of this after she made the deal with Azazel to save my life."

Trembling, Dean took the journal from his father, and flipped through it until he found the final entry and silently read it to himself; after a few minutes, he looked _directly_ at his dad, his eyes bright with unshed tears, and a expression that was mixed with both sadness and anger.

"_When_ were you gonna _show _us this, dad?" he demanded, slamming the book shut and clutched it tightly. "_When?!_ Before or after killing that yellow-eyed bastard? _When?!_" not waiting for an answer, he shoved the book into his dad's hands and stormed out of the room, leaving behind dead silence.

John winced when he heard the slamming of the front door, indicating that his son had gone outside, and he glared at Gideon while returning the book to its' box. "I hope you're happy with your results, _Agent_ Gideon." And also left, but went upstairs instead.

"Okay…this is awkward," Morgan remarked. "Um…is this what you'd wanted to happen, Gideon?"

Gideon shrugged and rubbed his hands together repeatedly. "I wanted him to open up," he admitted. "John chose to reveal all this to both Dean and us," he added. "He's choosing to keep secrets from both his children and us, secrets that could most likely help us find Sam and Liz, and also learn the endgame of whatever it is that Azazel has planned for these special children."

"You should know that won't be easy," Bobby pointed out, resigned. "John is the most stubborn son of a bitch I know, and I've been telling him for years that he ain't the sort of father that 'em kids need."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"Before I _actually_ met John face-to-face, I only spoke to him on the phone a few times," Bobby explained, "and this was when he was still new to hunting, and before he went from being a father to 'em kids and became a drill sergeant instead. When he showed up here the first time with his kids and all of this in tow, John was a _wreck_, both emotionally and mentally, and I gave him as much help as I could with building this room, plus I taught him a lot, too; you have to understand that no one knew what it was that had killed Mary at that time, and John became obsessed to the point that he didn't care about _anything_ else, and it showed.

"Dean's a good soldier with no thought of having a normal life, Liz has _no_ mother figure and had to figure out all that women stuff herself, and Sam ends up rebelling and _wants_ to be normal; this isn't the sort of life meant for children and I told John repeatedly that they need to be able to _have_ normal lives, but…" he sighed and then left the room to check on Dean.

The BAU team exchanged uneasy looks and then went back to do research and process what they've just learned.

* * *

It was almost lunchtime and Bobby was debating with Gideon of what to fix for lunch; Morgan smuggled out two beer bottles, and went outside to look for Dean.

* * *

He found the young Winchester tinkering with the engine of the Impala, and chuckled. "You'll want to clean up…once Bobby and Gideon agree on what to cook."

Dean smirked as he straightened up, cleaning his hands on a rag. "Worse comes to worse, we can always order out," he joked, accepting one of the beer bottles, and then rolled his eyes when he saw the inquiring expression on the older man's face. "Oh god, are you profiling me, man?"

"It's what I do, Dean," Morgan responded, sitting down on a nearby bench. "You're pissed with your dad for keeping secrets, but you still love him, and will do whatever it takes to find Sam and Liz."

Dean sighed and leaned against his car, sipping his beer. "Yeah, it's true. So, Derek, what about you? Got a family somewhere?"

"Got my mom and two sisters back in Chicago," Morgan answered, pulled out his wallet, and took out a picture of a white lady with brown eyes, brown hair, and was sitting on a couch with himself and two pretty dark-skinned ladies, all smiling. "My dad died in the line of duty when he tried to stop a bank robbery when I was ten, and I go home every year for my mom's birthday and make sure she's doin' all right and that my sisters are okay, too."

"We'll do anything for our families," Dean agreed wistfully. "Derek, Azazel killed my grandparents and my dad to back my mom into a corner to make a deal," he said suddenly. "_That's_ how we can find other special children who haven't had nursery fires!"

"Look for couples that'd have had a loved one who might not make it because of an accident or illness, and suddenly makes a full recovery," Morgan imputed. "Between 1972 and 1983 can be the starting time period and move on from there."

"We'll also need to look for babies born five weeks early," Dean added. "It'll be ten years after the deal is made."

"Yeah, lets tell the others."

And they both hurried back inside the house with renewed hope.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for Chapter One, which I hope you all will enjoy. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: POWER OF THE MIND

Supernatural: Legacy

A/N: Greetings everyone! I return with a new chapter for you all, and Dean will get teased a bit his and Liz's fear of flying.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: POWER OF THE MIND**

"_I have seen the wicked in great power, and spreading himself like a green bay tree."_

_Psalm 37: 35_

'_One of them will be coming in _any_ minute now,'_ Liz thought, sitting on the bed and was warily watching the door; it'd been five days since Azazel had left, but she had a feeling that he was going to be back soon, and she had _no_ intention of being around for that.

She'd been buying herself time, writing down everything she'd learned, and didn't resist when Andrew came in to check on her and bring her meals; now, however, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her chance.

It wasn't long before a key was turned in the lock and two male demons entered the room.

"You're to come with us, hunter."

Liz just smirked. "Make me."

Both demons moved toward her, but stopped in their tracks when they reached the middle of the room, and exchanged twin looks of surprise _and_ confusion.

"Look up," Liz suggested, standing up.

They did and saw painted on the ceiling above them a Devil's Trap made out of toothpaste.

"Enjoy the room," Liz told them, giving them a wide berth, and exited the room.

* * *

Liz shut the door behind her, looked around, and then headed for the stairwell; reaching the main floor, she cautiously looked around and then headed across the area for the room that Sam was locked in.

She was halfway across when four demons came out of nowhere and pounced on her; Andrew calmly walked up as she fought and gave her an amused look as she was finally subdued.

"Nice escape attempt," he commented, "but we knew you'd try."

"I doubt it," Liz growled, still struggling against the iron-like grips on her arms.

Andrew smirked. "Believe what you want, Elizabeth, but if you haven't escaped, then we would've brought you out here ourselves," he pointed out.

Liz glared at him, but any other argument she might've made died in her throat when the lights began flickering, and she increased her struggling when a familiar demonic black smoke came into the room by way of a air vent. "No! No, not again! _No!_"

Andrew grabbed her face and forced her mouth open, ignoring her pleas; once again, Liz screamed as Azazel forced himself down her throat.

* * *

Sam was sitting on the bed, reading a book, when he heard his sister's screams. "Liz!"

Dropping the book, he ran to the door and began pounding on it as hard as he could; five days ago, he'd learned from Andrew that Azazel had left to take care of some business, and that Liz was locked up in a room somewhere.

"Liz! Liz!" he shouted. "Liz! Fight it! Don't let him in, Liz! Fight!"

* * *

Liz could hear her brother's shouts, but it was too late, Azazel was in control again, and she was stuck in her own head again._ /Get out of my body! You hear me you bastard! Get out!/_

Azazel ignored her screams, successfully muzzled her, and nodded to his employees, who released their grips. "Any problems while I was away?"

"No, sir," Andrew answered, taking some folders from a nearby table. "But I do have some updates for you."

"Let's hear them."

Andrew flipped the first folder open. "Well, Sam _is_ drinking the blood from a cup, he _is_ eating, and he's exercising, but he refuses to use his exorcising powers despite being fully addicted now."

"Stubborn still," Azazel grumbled, having hoped that'll have changed while he was away. "We may have to use violence if that doesn't change soon. What else?"

"Natasha isn't talking," Andrew reported, "and I'm making sure no harm comes to the meat-suit she's controlling. Oh…can you two go and release those trapped upstairs?" and two of the demons left. "Forgot."

"You work too hard, son," Azazel told him, "you need to take some time off." And smiled at his son's exasperated expression. "Anything else I need to know?"

Andrew nodded. "The Winchesters are staying with Bobby Singer at his place," he said, continuing his report, "and they brought in that FBI team from Quantico, Virginia to help."

"The BAU?" Azazel asked, mildly alarmed; it hadn't been easy keeping tabs on the Winchesters and those close to them after ordering the death of Sam's girlfriend, and it'd came as a surprise to learn that they had befriended a team of federal agents. "What do you have on them?"

Andrew promptly opened seven folders and placed them on the table. "There's seven team members: Aaron Hotchner is the team leader; he was first a lawyer and then joined the FBI ten years ago. He has a wife named Hailey; a year-old son named Jack, and could possibly become director of the FBI someday. Next is Jason Gideon, and he's been with the agency for years; he's been married once that ended in a divorce, has a grownup son named Stephen, and is currently dating a woman named Sara, who is a single mom with two grownup sons of her own. He suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder that was triggered two years ago when a bomber they captured in Boston killed both a hostage and six federal agents.

"Derek Morgan isn't married, but he has a mom and two sisters in his hometown Chicago, and his dad died in the line of duty while trying to stop a robbery when he was ten years old; he's a lady's man and probably won't be getting a promotion anytime soon. Spencer Reid is the youngest member and is a child genius; his mom is paranoid and also suffers from schizophrenia; she is currently residing in the Bennington Sanitarium, in Las Vegas, Nevada, dad is AWOL, and it looks like he _may_ have autism.

"Jennifer Jareau, also known as JJ, is the communications liaison, no husband and doesn't really go out into the field that much; next is Penelope Garcia, who is their Technical Analyst, and once hacked into the FBI's computer system. Her parents are dead, she is self-taught, and has an adopted father and adopted four brothers. Elle Greenaway is the newest member and is currently in the hospital; her dad died in the line of duty when she was eight, successfully closed over eight rape cases in Seattle, and is from New York."

Azazel looked at the seven profiles and frowned. "Why is Greenaway in the hospital?" he asked.

"Two weeks ago, a delusional man named Randall Garner, who was calling himself the Fisher King, _literally_ high-jacked the team when they were all on vacation," Andrew explained. "He honestly thought that they were all modern-day knights of the round table and thought his sole surviving daughter, Rebecca, was the Holy Grail; he killed a man named Marty Harris at this resort in Jamaica and pinned it on Greenaway, leaving the message _SAVE HER_ in blood.

"He hacked Penelope's computers for contact info, called Hotchner at his home, mailed both a baseball card and Harris' head to Gideon's cabin, sent a shadow box contained a rare butterfly to Jennifer, and sent a skeleton key to Reid in Las Vegas. He then killed a second man named Frank Giles by impaling him with a sword and left them a music box containing a DVD and a lock of his daughter's hair, plus a second message in blood _HERE THY QUEST DOTH TRULY BEGIN._ Randall made it clear in the message on the DVD that they couldn't ask for help outside their team, but they did, and he _almost_ killed Greenaway; long story short, he blew himself up, and the feds saved Rebecca."

Azazel shook his head with disgust. "Humans; they'll destroy each other without any help from us."

"Seems like it," Andrew agreed and gathered the folders up. "What should be done about both the Winchesters and the BAU team?"

_/If you try to harm _any_ of them I'll p-/_ Liz was soon gagged _and_ locked up again by Azazel.

"Nothing for now; I want to talk to Natasha, and also get me paper and pen, I need to write something down."

* * *

Natasha was lounging on the plain steel bed like she was a queen or something and she smirked up at the security camera by the door; she'd tried to get out and had discovered that symbols had been placed on the room, preventing her from teleporting out, and also were keeping her from leaving her meat suit, too.

'_Crossroad demons,'_ Azazel thought as he peered through the barred window._ 'They do a great job in making deals, but those egos.'_

After leaving the base to do business elsewhere, he'd sent out instructions to find out _who_ was trying to stop his plan, and he'd also sent out orders to also watch over the special children and make sure that no harm came to them…yet.

'_When I find out who _is_ trying to stop my plan, I'm gonna roast their bones,'_ he vowed, nodded to the guard and he opened the door.

Azazel entered the room with Andrew and two guards, and scowled at Natasha. "Comfy?"

"Very," Natasha answered, not moving an inch. "How're you doin'?"

Azazel wasn't amused and even Liz was quiet for a change. "Who ordered you to kill Sam?"

"No comment."

"Listen, Natasha, if you don't tell me, then I'll have someone dig up your human bones and roast them into ashes," Azazel warned her, but not even that threat worked either. "Fine, let's go for a walk instead."

Now _this_ surprised Natasha when the guards pulled her off the bed and followed both Azazel and Andrew out of the room.

* * *

Sam was sitting on the bed again, but was moping this time; he _had_ heard his sister and hadn't been able to help her. While keeping himself fit and eating everything brought to him; he'd been secretly practicing his developing telekinesis ability by moving books and other small objects around the room, and was getting pretty good at it.

He looked up when the door opened and was surprised when Azazel and Andrew entered the room with Natasha in tow.

"Hello, Sammy."

"It's _Sam_," Sam growled. "Why is _she_ here?"

Azazel smiled. "I've heard that you're resisting, Sammy, and I'm gonna test a theory using Natasha here; have fun, kids." And then left.

Natasha eyed the distance to the door, but chose not to try and faced Sam, who was warily watching her. "You look fit."

Sam didn't reply since he _knew_ what Azazel wanted him to do even if Natasha didn't, and he wasn't about to give in on that particular temptation.

"You're not going to talk to me?" Natasha asked, sounding hurt. "Well, I was going to kill you, but I was just following orders." And she took a step toward the bed.

"Stay back," Sam said curtly and she stopped for a moment, and then moved closer. "I mean it, Natasha, _don't_ come any closer."

Natasha softly smiled and kept moving closer. "I'm not goin' to hurt you, Sammy, not with Azazel and _his_ followers nearby," she said reassuringly.

"His followers?" Sam repeated, scooting off the bed and away from her while ignoring the demon blood surging through his system, begging to be used. "What do you mean by that?"

"Azazel may rule Hell, but not all of us approve of his plan," Natasha answered as she moved toward Sam, who kept backing away until he ran into the exercise bike, and she managed to pin him to it with her body.

"A-And what plan is that?" Sam stammered,_ very_ aware of her body against his._ 'Someone_ please_ shoot me now.'_

Natasha shrugged and ran her fingers over his chest, enjoying his reactions. "Don't really know, only that Azazel punishes _anyone_ who harms his special children, and that _you_ are his favorite," she sighed and laid her head against his chest, listening to the pounding of his heart.

* * *

_/Oh god, if _she_ seduces my brother, I'll be sick,/_ Liz moaned, and Azazel agreed for once; he was hoping that Natasha would try to kill Sam, hoping that it would push him to use his abilities and _actually_ make some progress.

"I _don't_ think this will work," Andrew said, frowning. "His hunter instincts are too strong."

Azazel shook his head, ignoring Liz, who was pretending to gag. "No, it's more than that," he corrected. "Sam believes…_knows_ that his brother and father will be looking for him and Elizabeth both, and is going to cling to that as much as possible."

"If you say so, father," Andrew said reluctantly, and then gave a mild yelp. "She's going for his throat!"

* * *

Sam was so _distracted_ by the mixture of signals coming from his own body, that he wasn't aware of the danger he was in until Natasha suddenly threw him to the floor, conking his head on the cement hard enough to leave him dazed.

Natasha straddled his waist, wrapped her hands around his throat, and began cutting his breath off. "Sorry, Sam, but I have my orders."

Sam choked and grabbed her wrists, trying to pry them away, but she was too strong; he could sense the demon blood singing in his ears, and could tell that it _wanted_ to be used.

* * *

_/Stop it! Don't you _dare_ let her kill h-/_

Azazel mentally bound and gagged Liz while keeping his eyes fixed on the ongoing events, excited because he could see a change coming to Sam's hazel eyes. "He's goin' to do it…_any_ second now."

* * *

Sam was on the verge of blacking out, refusing to give in, but then his brain rebelled and two things happened; he suddenly _threw_ Natasha off of him with surprising ease and got to his feet.

Natasha sprawled across the floor, stunned. "How-_How_ did you do that?" she demanded, springing to her feet like a _angry_ cat. "Tell me!"

"_Go to Hell_," Sam growled, raising his right hand and began concentrating, despite screaming internally that he _didn't_ want to.

Snarling with her eyes glowing red, Natasha took a step forward and then froze as her throat tightened, chest heaving, she bent doubled and threw up thick black smoke.

* * *

"Holy cow!"

Andrew and several other demons were staring in shock while Azazel was thrilled and kept watching as Sam continued to exorcise Natasha.

* * *

Natasha dropped to her knees, gasping and gagging as the demon was forced out of her body, and was pooling onto the floor around her; moments later, the floor cracked open in several places, glowing a hellish red, and the demonic smoke was being sucked into the cracks with awful screams of rage and pain.

Sam felt like his head was going to explode and his nose was bleeding, but he kept _willing_ the demon out of the woman and back into Hell without doing _any_ harm to her body.

After a few seconds, the last of the demon was gone, leaving behind a cracked, black circle, and Sam dropped to his knees, exhausted and sickened by what he'd done._ 'I'm _so_ screwed!'_

The woman was on her hands and knees, gasping and crying, and was clearly both shocked and confused by her sudden freedom; forcing himself to move, Sam crawled across the floor, ignoring the fading heat coming from the area, and gently touched her shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

The woman looked at him tearfully, nodded, and then threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, crying.

Sam immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "It's all right. You'll be okay."

She stopped crying and looked at him. "Th-Thank you for freeing me."

"You're welcome," Sam responded. "What's your name?"

"Natasha…I'm sorry for trying to hurt you."

Sam wistfully chuckled. "Don't beat yourself up, Natasha, it wasn't your fault; it was the demon, not you."

Just then, the door opened and Azazel, Andrew, and four demons walked in; Sam growled and pulled Natasha behind him, not wanting to see her harmed.

"Good job, Sammy, good job," Azazel praised, clapping his hands. "I _knew_ you could do it."

'_Yeah and I just dammed my soul in the process.'_ Sam wiped the blood from his nose and glowered. "I did what you want, Azazel, now _will_ you let both Liz and I go?" he asked, doing his best not to sound desperate while ignoring the pounding in his head.

Azazel shook his head, his smile fading slightly. "'fraid not, Sam; you still go a _long_ way to go before that ha-" he then froze and grimaced, Liz's eyes flickering between yellow and brown. "No – No s-stop fightin' – stop fightin' me – _ARGH!_"

Everyone jumped and stared as Azazel dropped to his knees and clutched his head, and Sam realized that Liz was fighting for control.

"Fight him Liz! Fight him!"

And in that instant, Liz's eyes turned brown and she grabbed her brother's shoulders; she was breathing hard and had both sweat and tears running down her face. "Sam… Sammy!"

"I'm here, Liz," Sam responded as he placed his hands on top of hers. "I'm here; don't give in to him…keep fightin!"

"Listen, Sam," Liz gasped, trembling with the effort to retain control. "No matter what he has you do, _you_ keep fightin' too, and what happen earlier _doesn't_ make you a – a freak." She then groaned and it was obvious she was beginning to lose the fight.

Sam clutched her hands tightly, the panic of losing his sister again rising inside him. "Liz! Liz! Don't give in, Liz!"

"I love you, Sammy," Liz cried, her eyes starting to flicker again. "No matter what happens, you'll _always_ be my brother!" and then she collapsed, falling unconscious onto the floor.

Two of the demons grabbed Sam, restraining him while the other two demons grabbed Natasha; ignoring them, Andrew knelt down next to Liz and was checking for a pulse when her eyes snapped open, once again an eerie yellow.

"Father?" Andrew questioned as he helped him stand up.

"I'll survive," Azazel assured him, but was a bit wobbly on his feet. "Ow."

"What did you do to Liz?!" Sam shouted, struggling in the grip of the two demons. "If you hurt her I'll-"

"Elizabeth is _fine_," Azazel interrupted, clearly annoyed that Liz had managed to regain control so unexpectedly. "She's currently unconscious, but she _is_ alive," he added, bemused, "and is even more stubborn than your dad."

Sam glowered, not revealing the relief and hope that was now growing inside him after having that moment with his sister. "She'll keep fightin' until she's freed of you, Azazel."

Azazel shrugged. "I'd be more surprised if she didn't," he retorted. "Now you need your rest, Sammy, and Natasha is going back to her family and friends."

"Don't you _dare_ kill her," Sam snapped angrily.

Azazel rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna _kill_ her, Sammy; she'll be returned to her hometown alive. Get her out of here."

"Wait!" Sam shouted as the demons began dragging Natasha away. "Where do you live?"

"B-Bismarck, North Dakota," Natasha answered.

'_That's just a state line away from Bobby's place.'_ "Natasha, if you should ever cross paths with my dad or even my brother, Dean, tell them…tell them I'm sorry."

Natasha promised and then was taken away; Sam was taken to the bed and was made to sit down while Azazel wobbled out of the room, and Andrew checked him over.

"I'm gonna give you some painkillers for the headache, Sam," Andrew told him after finding no lasting damage, "and I want you to rest for the rest of the day."

Sam wearily nodded, exhausted. "Right." After taking the offered meds and he was alone again, he laid down and was asleep in minutes, Liz's words echoing in his mind.

* * *

A while later, Azazel was sitting in his office and Andrew had just finished doing a checkup on Liz's body; both had been worried that the incident earlier could've done some lasting harm to her meat-suit, and he still had need of the female Winchester.

"We got lucky," Andrew told his dad, removing the pressure strap from his arm, "but I recommend you take it easy before going anywhere for the next week or so."

"I will," Azazel promised and wearily pulled Liz's jacket back on. "I'm still surprised that Elizabeth managed to regain control like that."

"Like you said, she's more stubborn than her own father," Andrew reminded him.

"True," Azazel sighed. "How's your project doing?"

Andrew's face brightened and quickly put away his medical equipment. "The lab results are looking promising and I have a contact heading to Brazil to look for a test site for a human trail run," he explained.

"Good, once you get the results from your tests, let me know and then we can go onto the next phase," Azazel instructed.

"I will."

* * *

Dean went inside the house, having spent most of the morning working on his car; it'd been two days since both he and Morgan had told the others their theory, and Penelope added the new data to her search program she'd created to track down the special children. Now she was working on a new program, at John's request; that would hopefully track Azazel to wherever he was holding Liz and Sam.

He wandered into the study, where Penelope was working on her Blog, JJ was pushing pins into a map of the U.S. to mark the location of the special children that John had managed to find so far, and he was surprised to see that the hidden room was opened.

Curious, Dean entered the room and rolled his eyes when he found Reid, Morgan, Hotch, and Gideon in there, poking around. "Let me guess, you're profiling my mom and grandparents now?"

"Victimology actually," Hotch corrected, looking up from a folder he was looking through, and noted Dean's confused expression. "It means we figure out why an unsub goes after a certain victims at certain times," he added.

"You mean like the KKK going after blacks?" Dean asked. "Or those mobs goin' after the members of the LDS church?"

"Sort of, but it's more like Ted Bundy going after women who physically resembled his ex-wife," Reid explained.

"We already know that the stressor that set Azazel on his path occurred at the convent," Gideon added. "What we need to figure out is _why_ he chooses these people to make deals with; once we know that, then we'll have a better chance of learning what his endgame is."

"And since we have your mom's journals, Dean, we figure it'll be best to start with her," said Morgan. "Want to help?"

Dean nodded. "Sure."

Just then, there was a pinging sound from the study, and Penelope began yelling. _`"Guys, get in here!"`_

Putting aside what they'd been reading, the three feds and Dean joined JJ and Penelope at the same time as Bobby and John.

"What is it, Garcia?"

Penelope was typing furiously, data zooming over the screens. "After the incident with Meg Masters' disappearance and death at the – whatever it is – of the demons, I started a nationwide search for anyone else who'd disappeared without a trace and have only traces of sulfur left behind," she explained, "and I just got an id hit on a name that'd resurfaced after disappearing for at least two years."

"Who?"

Penelope pulled up a window with the info and a picture. "Natasha Vine, age 25, of Bismarck, North Dakota."

"She was just dumped in front of the local hospital barely an hour ago," Hotch read. "Her family's been notified and the local police are currently investigating. How far is it from here to Bismarck?"

"A couple of hours by car," Bobby answered. "Why?"

"Do you think she might know something?" Gideon asked.

"It's possible," Hotch admitted.

"And it could be a trap," John pointed out. "Demons _rarely_ let a person they've possessed live very long, and this girl could _still_ be possessed for all we know."

"There are ways to determine if she is or not," Dean told them, ignoring the warning look that his dad was giving him.

Hotch nodded, a plan forming in his mind. "Morgan, you, Reid, and Dean head down to Bismarck and talk with Natasha Vine; the rest of us will stay here and continue researching."

"On it."

* * *

It wasn't long before Dean, Morgan, and Reid were on the road to Bismarck in one of the black SUVs; Reid was in the backseat, reading up on the information that Penelope had found on Natasha Vine, and Dean was sitting up front with Morgan, who was driving.

Morgan glanced over at Dean, who was fidgeting in the black business suit and tie he'd changed into before they'd left the house, this had surprised the BAU team for a moment, but they had also agreed that Dean did look the part of a federal agent, and the young man had gone power ranger red in response.

"You ok, Dean?"

"I'm fine," Dean responded and then sighed. "I'm not a big fan of wearing monkey suits."

Morgan chuckled. "You know, Dean, you didn't have to get dressed up," he remarked, earning an glare. "I'm just sayin'."

"It was Sam's idea to have us dress up for the parts," Dean grumbled and then told them about the encounter with a demon that was possessing people in order to crash planes, posing as Homeland Security in order to examine the wreckage and then having to go on a plane in order to exorcise the demon itself, which both he and Liz hadn't wanted to do, due to their fear of flying.

Morgan and Reid were impressed, especially with him facing his fear.

"You and Liz are really scared of flying?" Morgan asked, chuckling again. "Sure explains why you're always drivin'."

Dean groaned. "Shut up."

"We're all scared of something," Reid spoke up. "When I thought my mom might've been in danger, I had her brought to Virginia even though she's scared of flying, too."

"Did that involve that Randall Garner guy?" Dean asked.

Reid nodded sheepishly. "Yes…he was a patient at the same institution as my mom for a time," he explained, "and she indirectly fed his delusion of being the Fisher King by reading to him from her journals about my adventures as she calls them."

Dean picked up on what Reid _wasn't_ saying. "Reid, does your mom require full-time medical help for something?"

"Yes," Reid answered reluctantly, clearly regretting for bringing it up. "She suffers from both paranoia and schizophrenia, and I write letters to her everyday about the cases and how my day is going; I rarely visit her since I had her committed when I was 18."

Morgan sighed. "Quit beating yourself up, man, you did the right thing no matter what _anyone_ says."

Dean agreed. "I'm gonna tell you guys about Sam's worst fear…" and he did.

* * *

After Morgan, Reid, and Dean left, Bobby offered John a chance to go into town with him to get supplies and get out of the house for a bit.

"No thanks, Bobby," John said with a gruff tone and went into the study to look through some books.

"I'll go with you," Gideon offered, "there's a few things I need."

"Okay."

Soon both men were off in Bobby's truck; meanwhile, JJ went into the hidden room with Hotch to look through everything, leaving John with Penelope, who nervously glanced at him before fixing her eyes back on her computer.

After a few minutes, John stood and carried one of the books over to her and set it down. "Here, this should help with your program to find Azazel."

Penelope nodded, took the book, and began typing away. "Ok."

John watched for a few minutes, impressed; he'd never been that good with computers, which Sam had taken to naturally, and it'd taken him a _month_ to figure out how to work a toaster after _a lot_ of burnt toast fires, and even longer to figure out how to send a text message on his cell-phone.

"You're pretty good with this tech stuff."

Penelope smiled. "Self-taught, and it was either this or medical school."

John chuckled. "I can't imagine you dressed as a nurse," he remarked.

Penelope now grinned; today she'd done her hair up in pigtails with yellow-green ribbons and was wearing a yellow blouse with green polka dots, a green skirts with yellow polka dots, green heels, and matching costume jewelry. "Me either."

* * *

"Did you know that the only way to kill a Wendigo is by setting it on fire?" Hotch asked, flipping through a folder.

JJ, who was organizing Mary's journals into piles, chuckled. "Hotch, until we met the Winchesters, I didn't even _know_ that things like a Wendigo actually existed."

"True," Hotch agreed and put aside the folder. "JJ, what do you think of the Winchesters as a family?" he asked.

JJ shrugged. "I won't say they're messed up, per se, but it's clear that they're very close, despite everything that they've been through, and that they're willing to go to great lengths to protect each other to the level of self-sacirifce."

"Yes, I've noticed that, too."

JJ gave him a questioning look. "You okay, Hotch?"

Hotch sighed. "I'm fine, but I'm worried about what lengths John will go to get both Liz and Sam back alive and safe; he's been after Azazel a long time, JJ, and he's desperate to end this."

"I've noticed, " JJ agreed since they both knew that a father, or even a mother, will go any length to protect their children.

* * *

A/N: If you don't know what Sam is scared of, just watched_ "Everybody Loves a Clown"_, which will be part of this story in the next chapter or so. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: MESSAGES

Supernatural: Legacy

A/N: Hey, so I'm posting this chapter a day early since I will be attending the second annual Salt Lake Comic Con for the next three days, and I will most likely not have time to post this tomorrow.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: MESSAGES**

"_He that sendeth a message by the hand of a fool cutteth off the feet, and drinketh damage."_

_Proverbs 26: 6_

After driving for two hours, they reached Bismarck and parked near the local hospital; after making inquires at the front desk, they went upstairs to the third floor and over to room 315, where the detective working the case was waiting.

"Detective Clarke?" Morgan asked, got a nod in response, and held up his badge. "I'm Agent Derek Morgan of the FBI, and these are Agent Dean Winchester and Dr. Spencer Reid; thanks for meeting us."

"Anything to help the FBI," Detective Clare said, shaking their hands, "although I don't know how Miss Vine can be of any help since she's unable to tell me where she'd been for the past two years."

"Well, I'm sure that anything that she can tell us will help us with our case," Morgan assured him.

Detective Clarke nodded and stepped aside so that they could enter the room.

* * *

Natasha was resting in the bed, propped up by several pillows, and was watching the TV when Morgan entered with Dean and Reid; she muted the sound and set aside the remote and watched them instead, warily.

"Natasha, I'm Derek Morgan," Morgan said politely, showing her his badge, "and these are Dean Winchester and Dr. Spencer Reid, we're with the FBI."

Natasha started and stared a Dean for a moment. "Do you have a brother named Sam?"

Dean nodded, glancing at both Morgan and Reid, who were surprised by the question. "Yes, and a twin sister named Liz," he answered. "Have…have you seen them?"

"Yes," Natasha confirmed, "I did, and Sam has a message for you…he says he's sorry."

Dean didn't understand and Morgan cut in. "Natasha, we _need_ to ask you some questions about what you've been through and what you can remember."

"I don't remember much," Natasha answered, coughing slightly, and Dean went into the bathroom to get her a cup of water, which he handed her. "Thank you."

"Just tell us what you remember," Reid requested. "What you were doing when you were…taken."

Natasha thought for a moment. "I was at a nightclub with some friends and I went to the restroom to call my parents when there was a strange whispering and I was overwhelmed with darkness and pain for the _longest_ time. I – I vaguely recall standing on dirt roads once or twice and the – the demon convincing these young men to make deals for ten years for something, and I could _feel_ it kiss them on the lips.

"The next thing I'm aware of is being in this white room and the demon is releasing this tall man, who it called Sam from this bed he was strapped to, and then it pinned him to the wall with the intention to kill him." She drank some water and then continued. "But a woman with yellow eyes entered with other demons; the demon told her that it had orders from its' boss to kill Sam. It called the woman Azazel…I think it intended to stop her plan when something happen that I can't really explain," she admitted.

Morgan pulled a chair over to the bedside, sat down, and gently touched her hand. "Hey, you're doin' fine," he said reassuringly, "and I think it might help if you close your eyes to try and visualize what happen next."

Natasha nodded and closed her eyes. "It was Sam," she said slowly remembering, "he was on the floor by this point and told every demon in the room to go to hell, and I could _feel_ it twitch and almost leave my body; he – he _almost_ exorcise every demon there, according to Azazel before I – it was taken to a different room in what I _think_ was an abandoned factory. It was five days later that Azazel came to that room and demanded to know who gave the order to kill Sam, but it wouldn't tell her, not even when she threatened to dig up its' bones and burn them…I think; next thing I remember is being in the same room with Sam and I could both see and feel it trying to seduce him…it was weird, and then it threw him to the floor and started strangling him with my hands, and I could _feel_ it!

"I wanted to stop it and I was screaming as loudly as I could when he suddenly threw it off of him, and easily got up with this hard expression on his face; it wanted to know how he did that, but Sam, he – he just told it to go to hell, and raised his right hand, concentrating. It tried to attack, but I could _feel_ it being removed, and it was scared; it poured out of my mouth like a black poisonous smoke, and the next thing I know, I'm on my hands and knees, crying and coughing while it was sucked into the ground with only a hot, black, and cracked circle left behind.

"I was in shock when Sam gently touched my shoulder and asked if I was all right; I ended up hugging him, even though I could see that his head was hurting and his nose was bleeding, but he was more concerned about me, and told me that I was safe and that I would be all right. I thanked him, and apologized, but he said it wasn't my fault."

"Wait," Dean interrupted, something occurring to him, and Natasha opened her eyes. "Natasha, when Sam removed the demon from you…did he do _any_ chanting in Latin?"

Natasha shook her head. "No, he – he used his mind and it looked like it hurt him doing it," she explained, "and he looked as if he just dammed his own soul in the process since he also seemed to enjoy doing it. Azazel entered the room by this point and Sam had me get behind him, determined to protect me from harm; Azazel…she was pleased with the results, and Sam wanted to know if he and someone, your twin sister, I think, named Liz were free to go.

"Azazel was telling Sam no when something strange happen…it looked like she was in pain and she dropped to her knees screaming and clutching her head, and he started telling Liz to fight-" she stopped speaking and stared at Dean with realization. "Azazel is possessing your sister?"

Dean weakly nodded. "Yes. Please, what happen?"

Natasha swallowed and continued. "Liz regained control for a few seconds and used that time to tell Sam to keep fighting, resisting, and that what he did earlier didn't make him a freak no matter what he thought; she also told Sam that she loved him and that he would always be her brother before she passed out and Azazel regained control. Azazel then had two of the demons take me away and Sam gave me that message to give either to you or your father, which I promised to, and I was taken out to the main area while Azazel staggered up the stairs; a few minutes later, a demon named Andrew left the room while two other demons, locked it, and told them to wait a few hours before giving Sam his next dose of – of demon blood."

Morgan, Dean, and Reid exchanged a look while Natasha drank some more water and they motioned at her to continue.

"Andrew then turned his attention to me," she said. "He…he made sure that I was physically okay, put a folded paper in the inside pocket of my jacket, and then injected me with a sedative; when I woke up, I was in the back of this car, which one of them was driving, and the next thing I know they were pulling up in front of the hospital and shoving me out onto the ground before speeding off."

"Do you know what the car looked like?" Reid asked and Natasha shook her head.

"No."

"Natasha, can you remember _anything_ else about the factory?" Morgan asked.

Natasha thought for a moment. "I could tell that it was unused and the windows were covered with grime, but I could see some daylight filtering in, and I'm _sure_ that I saw machinery needed for building cars."

'_An abandoned car factory,'_ Dean thought, feeling a _bit_ more hopeful. "Natasha, do you still have that paper?"

"Yes, it's still in my jacket, in the closest."

While Morgan thanked her for her help, Dean went to get the paper while Reid left to talk to the detective about the possibility that someone might've seen the car and could describe it.

* * *

"Do you think she's lying?" Morgan asked after he and Dean left the room with the folded paper in hand. "Could she still be possessed?"

Dean shook his head. "I put holy water in Natasha's cup and she didn't react when she drank it."

Reid rejoined them by this point. "Detective Clarke gave me a description of the car and he's going to send the security footage to Garcia," he informed them and began reading from his notebook. "According to the reports given by hospital staff…the car was a dark red four-door sedan, no license plates, and there was some kind of marking or symbol on the side, but they weren't sure of what it was."

"If it's on the security footage, then Penelope will find it," Morgan suggested. "Let's see that paper, Dean."

Dean unfolded the paper and they all read what was on it; after several seconds they exchanged identical shocked looks, and ran for the car. They _had_ to get this to the others_ now!_

* * *

Gideon and Bobby had just put away the groceries in the kitchen when Hotch called them into the study and told them that he had Morgan on speaker.

"Talk to us, Morgan."

_`"Natasha was _definitely_ possessed,"`_ Morgan confirmed._ `"Apparently the demon possessing her was making deals with men, _young_ men, on isolated dirt roads and then kissing them, and Dean seems to think that it was a crossroad demon, like the ones connected to the __Robert Johnson legend__"`_

_`"Crossroads demons are _notorious_ for hanging around crossroads located in the middle of nowhere,"`_ Dean explained._ `"They typically make deals with people for something like money, talent, etc, and seal the deal with a kiss for the next ten years…basically they're selling their souls."`_

Penelope cringed. "Yikes."

_`"You got that right, baby girl,"`_ Morgan agreed._ `"From what Natasha could remember, it looks like there's unrest among the troops and the demon tried to kill Sam, but was stopped by Azazel."`_

"So she saw both Sam _and_ Liz?" John asked.

_`"Yeah and they're feedin' him demon blood,"`_ Dean answered._ `"And this is where it gets creepy; Azazel wanted to know who sent her to kill Sam, but she wouldn't say, even when he threatened to dig up her bones and burn them. Whatever that means."`_

"I think I do," Bobby said thoughtfully. "There's a rumor goin' around that all demons were human once, and if you can dig up 'em bones, you can kill them by burning them into ashes."

"But wouldn't that also kill the person being possessed, too?" JJ asked.

Bobby shrugged. "Possibly, but it's just a rumor, and not everyone who gets possessed by a demon survives the experience…some usually die the moment that it gets into their meat-suit."

"Sorry I asked," JJ muttered, grimacing.

"Morgan, what else did Natasha tell you?" Hotch asked.

_`"She told us that Azazel put her back in the same room with Sam, apparently tried to seduce him, and then tried to kill him again; somehow Sam was able to throw her off and then exorcised the demon with _just_ his mind,"`_ Morgan informed them._ `"Didn't do _any_ chanting at all, and sent it straight back to Hell."`_

"You sure about that?" John asked, surprised.

_`"Positive."`_

Gideon glanced at both John and Bobby. "Is that even possible?"

"First I've heard of something like this," Bobby admitted while John just shrugged. "We're entering uncharted territory, folks, all this stuff about demon blood, special children, and exorcising a demon with just your mind is new to me."

"Dean, how did this affect Sam?" Hotch asked. "Did Natasha say?"

_`"She did,"`_ Dean responded._ `"Natasha said that it seemed to hurt Sam's head, his nose started bleeding, and she said that his expression was a combination of both excitement and horror; it seemed like he _enjoyed_ it and yet felt _horrible_ at the same time. She also said that Sammy wanted to make she that she was all right when Azazel entered the room and was all excited by what he did."`_

"In other words, Sam did _exactly_ what he wanted," JJ concluded, "and Sam probably hates himself for giving in."

_`"Pretty much,"`_ Dean agreed. _`"According to Natasha, Sam wanted to know if he and Liz were free to go, and ol' yellow-eyes was telling him no when Liz managed to regain control for a few seconds to give him advice and reassurance before that bastard knocked her out again."`_

John shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "At least Liz is still alive and fightin'. Anything else?"

_`"Yeah,"`_ said Morgan while a sniffling sound in the background indicated that Dean was fighting back tears, trying to keep up his tough-man act._ `"Before Natasha was taken from the room, Sam told her to give both John and Dean a message that says he's sorry."`_

"Sorry for what?" John asked.

_`"I think for givin' in, dad,"`_ Dean guessed._ `"Sam feels guilty for givin' Azazel what he wanted, and probably thinks that he's a freak."`_

John groaned and turned away. "That bastard, I'll kill him."

"Reid, did Natasha know or see anything about were they're holding them?" Penelope asked.

_`"She knows that it's an abandoned car factory and could see daylight streaming through grime-covered windows,"`_ Reid answered._ `"A demon named Andrew did a medical check on her, placed a folded piece of paper in her jacket, and then sedated her; when she came to, she was being dumped in front of the hospital, and that's it."`_

Hearing this, Penelope immediately started a nationwide search for still standing abandoned car factories.

"What about the paper?" Gideon asked.

_`"It's a handwritten letter from Azazel,"`_ Reid reported,_ `"but it's written by Liz."`_

"What does it say?" Hotch asked, forestalling a possible lecture about handwriting styles.

_`"Well, I best read it out loud,"`_ Reid said, and began reading:

_Dear hunters and federal agents,_

_I figured it was high time that I give you all an update about Sam and Elizabeth's conditions. Sammy is doing fine and I've made sure that he is a confirmed addict to demon blood as of now._

_I know you brought your FBI friend into help: Jason Gideon, Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, and Penelope Garcia; shame that Elle Greenaway is in the hospital, I hope she makes a full recovery. Anyway, Elizabeth is fighting me tooth and nail…she's more stubborn than you, Johnny, and she's drivin' me to distraction with her singing Henry the Eighth and This is the Song that Never Ends._

_Good luck findin' us, boys and girls,_

_ Azazel_

No one spoke for several seconds and poor Penelope looked as if she was going to faint at the thought of a demon knowing her name.

"Dean, are you certain that this girl's tellin' the truth?" John asked, breaking the silence.

_`"I gave her a cup of holy water and she drank the whole thing with no ill effects,"`_ Dean answered._ `"She's no longer possessed."`_

_`"What do we do now, Hotch? Gideon?"`_ Morgan asked.

Hotch and Gideon exchanged a look and came to an unspoken agreement.

"We'll continue with what we're currently doing," Gideon told him. "Get back here as soon as you can."

_`"We're already on our way back."`_

"How is it that the unsub knows about us?" JJ asked.

"Probably has a demon spying on us without our knowledge," John told her, "and it wouldn't be the first time either."

"Not reassuring," Penelope moaned and Hotch put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm scared for both Sam and Liz."

"We all are," Hotch agreed. "But we will find them."

"I hope so."

* * *

At an isolated crossroad, Jed watched as a bright yellow Smart-car zoomed off, having just made a deal with a tall, willowy woman with obviously dyed blonde hair, and green eyes.

'_Have fun being the _next_ Brittney Spears,'_ he thought, taking a seat on a nearby boulder to wait for another fool to make a ten-year deal with. "Bitch."

"Your father wouldn't approve of such language, given his current meat-suit choice," remarked a dark-haired, dark eyed man with a cultured accent and tailored dark clothing.

"If he knew it was you trying to stop his plan, he would _tear_ you to pieces with his bare hands," Jed retorted, not looking at the newcomer. "Natasha's in Hell," he added. "She failed."

"Bloody shame," the man commented. "I'll have to find someone else to handle all those deals she'd made."

Jed snorted. "That's why _I_ should do away with Sam Winchester and stop my father."

The man sighed. "Yes, you made that quite clear several times, Jed; but it means you _may_ have to kill your own father, and neither of us knows where he'd hidden the Colt."

Jed chuckled. "True, but I _know_ something else that'll work just as well." And he then teleported away.

"Good luck," the man muttered and left for parts unknown.

* * *

It'd been a week since Sam had exorcised Natasha and Liz had briefly regained control of her body, and Azazel was going through several reports while trying to figure out which Winchester to send down to Hell in order to break the first Seal.

_/This is the song that never ends! Yes, it goes on and on my friend!/_

Azazel groaned and promptly gagged, bound, and shoved Liz into another safe; it'd taken five days for Liz to recover and wake up after her brief success of winning her meat-suit back. "Shut up!"

_/MMPF!/_

He sighed, glanced at the TV monitor, and then left his office to visit Sam, who was _refusing_ to talk to anyone after recovering from exorcising that demon from Natasha.

* * *

Sam was lounging on the bed, reading when the door opened to let Azazel in, and he didn't look up.

"Hello, Sammy."

Sam didn't react and turned a page of the book.

Azazel sighed. "You _can't_ keep quiet forever," he pointed out and frowned when the young man remained silent. "Sammy-"

"Having troubles with your pet, dad?"

Azazel jumped and spun around to find Jed leaning next to the door, which now had a chair, jammed under the doorknob. "What're you doing here, Jed?"

"Oh, I thought I'd come visit," Jed said idly as he moved from the door, and this got Sam's attention. "See how everything's going."

Azazel eyed him warily. "Everything's going fine."

Jed chuckled. "I heard that Sam here _actually_ exorcised Natasha without any of that silly chanting and sent _my_ girlfriend back to Hell."

"She tried to kill Sam," Azazel pointed out. "He was defending himself."

Jed frowned. "Well, let's see him defend himself against me!" and with a single dark look, Sam yelped as he was flung off the bed and into the nearest wall, crumbling to the floor in a dazed heap.

"Stop it!" Azazel snapped, mentally restraining Jed from doing more harm to Sam. "_What_ has gotten _into_ you?"

Jed snarled and his eyes went black as pitch; Azazel cried out when he was suddenly pinned to the wall near the door, which was shaking as it was pounded on from the outside.

"Jed!"

"Shut up, _bitch_!" Jed snarled, advancing on him while pulling out a blade from his jacket; it had unusual symbols on it, and the sight of it had Azazel scared.

"W-Where did you _get_ that?" he stammered, unable to move.

"Doesn't matter," Jed growled into his father's face. "Only that you aren't goin' to be king of Hell _anymore_." And he raised the knife to strike when he suddenly coughed, and black smoke bubbled out of his mouth. "What-?"

Jed coughed again, more black smoke bubbling out as he staggered and dropped the knife; Azazel grunted as he landed on the floor and stared wide-eyed at Sam, who was standing with his right hand outstretched, and was concentrating.

"Sammy…"

"St-stop!" Jed coughed and fell to his knees, throwing up even _more_ black smoke, which was pooling on the floor around him. "S-Stop!"

"Go. To. Hell!" Sam snarled, ignoring the pounding in his head and the fact that his nose was bleeding again; unknown to him, his normally hazel eyes had darkened by several shades the moment he began concentrating on the demon._ 'I _don't_ want to do this, but I _need_ to protect Liz!'_

In a few seconds, the last of the demon was out of the man's body, and was sucked back into Hell, leaving a circular black mark on the floor; the man was gasping and staring at the floor in shock when Sam touched his shoulder.

"Dude, how-?"

"Doesn't matter," Sam said, hating the fact that he'd caved again and enjoyed it, too. "What's your name?"

"Jed," Jed answered, "Jed Gunther…you're a hunter, aren't you?"

Sam nodded as the door was _finally_ kicked in and several demons burst in, led by Andrew. "Yeah, are you?"

"My dad is," Jed answered, "and so is my older brother. I'm a student at Caltech – or _at least_ I was."

Andrew grabbed the knife and shoved it into the hands of one of the demons, which winced. "Get _that_ out of here." And then turned his attention to Azazel, who was struggling to his feet. "Father?"

"I'm fine." Azazel waved him off, keeping his attention fixed on the two men. "Say goodbye, boys; Jed has a trip to make before he can go home to California."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as two demons grabbed Jed and pulled him up.

Azazel smirked. "He's going to visit your daddy and your brother in Sioux Falls," he answered, "plus your FBI friends."

"Jed, tell them I'm fine," Sam said quickly and the man promised before being shoved out of the room.

"Thank you for saving me, Sammy," Azazel told him.

"I _didn't_ do it to _save_ you," Sam snapped as Andrew made him sit on the bed, "I _did_ it to protect my sister."

"Of course you did."

* * *

Leaving Andrew to attend to Sam, Azazel walked past Jed, who was struggling in the grips of the demons, and back up the stairs to his office.

_/I'm gonna help my family kill you,/_ Liz told him, _/and no matter what you do, I'm not breaking that promise./_

"Take a nap," Azazel said calmly, mentally sedating her, having realized something.

_`"You look into my eyes, freak! We're gonna kill you! I promise!"`_

He hadn't paid much attention to that threat, but now something about the incident had just clicked into place: the angels _sent_ both Dean and Liz back in time at that moment and yet they weren't trying to stop him right now.

'_I _know_ what I _have_ to do,'_ he cackled.

* * *

It'd been a week since the interview with Natasha and the discovery of Azazel's letter; Gideon was standing in front of a large board that Bobby had pulled out of his basement, and set up with articles, pictures, the letter, and other info-filled papers they'd gathered so far.

'_All these clues…pieces of a puzzle,'_ he thought, pondering how they fitted together._ 'What are you planning, Azazel?'_

* * *

Dean was outside with Bobby, who was removing parts from a '58 Firebird that a guy down in Colorado needed for a similar car he was restoring, when the roar of a engine caught their attention.

They both looked up when a dark red four-door sedan zoomed into the yard, it's breaks screaming as it slid to a stop in a cloud of dust; John, Morgan, and Hotch all ran outside just as the back passenger door swung opened and a male figure was thrown out onto the ground.

Before anyone could react, the door slammed shut, and the car roared off with the smell of burning rubber; Dean ran over to the man, who was sprawled face-first on the ground and was coughing, and he crouched down next to him.

"Dude, you all right?"

"If you can call being throw out of a car and into the dirt all right," the man groaned, pushing himself to his knees, and lifted his head, revealing his smudged face.

"You!" Dean yelped, recognizing Jed, and would've attacked him, but he was pulled back by Bobby while Morgan was restraining John.

Hotch knelt down next to Jed, who looked ready to run, and gently touched his shoulder. "It's all right," he said reassuringly. "Tell me your name."

"Jed Gunther," Jed answered and nodded to the Winchesters, "and I don't blame them for wantin' to attack me; the demon that possessed me helped kidnap Sam weeks ago."

* * *

A short while later, everyone was gathered in the kitchen, and Bobby handed Jed a glass of water, which he drained in a few gulps.

"Thanks."

"No problem," said Bobby, taking back the glass, which he'd filled with holy water._ 'No longer possessed.'_ "Your parents will be glad to know that you're all right, Jed."

Jed nodded. "Same here," he agreed, "and maybe I'll be able to go back to school…hopefully."

"How long were you possessed?" Gideon asked, leaning against the counter.

Jed shrugged. "Four years? I'm not real sure."

"What do you remember?" Reid asked.

"No much," Jed admitted. "I was heading to the bookstore on campus when I got grabbed, and it was mostly a blur of darkness and pain after that; I recall some deals being made at crossroads…kidnapping Sam…and then threatening Azazel with some kind of knife before Sam managed to exorcise the demon without _any_ chanting."

John and Dean exchanged a dark look, already guessing the emotional distress that Sam was dealing with, even though he did it this time to protect Liz.

"You said that the demon was threatening Azazel with a knife?" Hotch asked.

Jed nodded. "Yeah, it was more of a military knife, but with a wooden handle and didn't look very fancy, and it _did_ have these symbols on the blade; in fact, Azazel _actually_ looked scared at the sight of the knife, and so did the other demons that came into the room."

"What happen after the exorcism?" Bobby asked, wanting to know.

"I was able to talk with Sam, who wanted me to tell you that he's fine," Jed told John and Dean, "and then I was dragged out of the room and onto the main floor of the building. I could see the glow of the crescent moon through one of the windows, despite the grime, and then Andrew came out, checked me over, put something in my jacket pocket, and then sedated me; next thing I know, I'm being shoved out of that car and onto the dirt here with you guys."

"You said that you were given something and it's in your jacket pocket?" Morgan inquired, Jed nodded, handing the item in question over; he took the jacket and poked around inside the pockets until he found a folded piece of paper. "Hotch."

Hotch took the paper, unfolded it, and read aloud:

_Hello hunters and federal agents!_

_ If you're reading this, then it means that Sammy has exorcised another demon with his mind. I bet Johnny's biting at the bit to find me, so I'll give you all a hint; look at the original pattern and places with few mountains and many lakes._

_ Good luck, boys and girls!_

_ Azazel_

"He's mocking us," John grumbled.

"No he isn't," Gideon disagreed. "He's asserting his control over us by providing game pieces and clues."

* * *

Several hours later, Bobby left for the local airport with Jed to get him on the next flight home and the rest gathered in the study, where JJ pinned the newest letter to the board.

"What does all of this tell us?" Hotch questioned, nodding to the board.

Morgan tapped the article about the convent. "We _know_ that Azazel visited this convent in 1972, possessed the resident priest, and slaughtered eight nuns, basically sacrificed them."

"We _also_ know that Azazel went all over the United States to make deals with young women from 1972 to 1983, and then ten years later, from 1982 to 1993, he entered the homes of these women to feed their six-month-old babies demon blood," Reid added, tracing the path on the map with his finger, "and some of these places he visited more than once."

"Only a small percentage had nursery fires because the mothers entered the room when Azazel was there," Gideon said, rubbing his hands together. "After 1993, he disappears for twenty years until something draws him out of hiding, probably the special children developing abilities after their 22nd birthdays."

"Whatever the reason, Azazel has fixed his sights on Sam," Hotch said thoughtfully. "He goes to Stanford and kills Jessica, setting Sam back on the path as a hunter, starts visiting houses again to feed his blood to more six-month-old babies, and later possesses Liz and leaves with Sam and the Colt."

"Now, he's holding them both somewhere, and is forcing Sam to drink demon blood, which gives him the ability to exorcise demons with his mind," said Morgan, "and twice now, we've talked with two people who are able to confirm this, plus providing these notes for our benefit."

"Notes that are written by Liz, a clear sign that Azazel is still possessing her," Reid said. "But the wording is that of someone _very_ confident, and is choosing to leave clues so that we can _find_ him."

"Which indicates that he has no intention on holding Liz and Sam forever," Gideon concluded, "which tells us that we're running out of time."

"So what do we do?" Dean asked, fearing for the safety of his siblings.

"We go through what we have again, and look for what is mentioned in the clues," Hotch told him.

Penelope sighed. "Won't be easy."

"I know someone who can help," John said, looking up from his cell-phone.

"Who?"

"Her name's Ellen and she runs a roadhouse with her daughter Jo, and they mostly serve food and drinks to hunters," John explained. "Her husband was a good friend of my and a good hunter until he died on a hunt that went wrong."

Dean frowned. "You've never mentioned her before, dad."

"Never had to until now."

"How far is the roadhouse from here?" Hotch asked.

"Just a couple of hours," John answered. "Dean and I can go see her tomorrow."

Gideon nodded. "Good and Morgan will go with you," he added, forestalling a protest. "If Ellen _can_ help, then Morgan can give her a means to contact Garcia and exchange information."

"All right," John agreed reluctantly.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Next time I will bring in Ellen, Jo, and Ash; now I have a challenge for you all: in your reviews, see if you can guess which demon Jed was talking to earlier, and you'll get a virtual cookie if you get it right. R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 4: ROADHOUSE AND CLOWNS

Supernatural: Legacy

A/N: Well, I admit I had mixed feelings about posting this chapter today, being 9/11 and all that, but here I go on what was one of the worst days in U.S. history.

September 11, 2001, always remember and never forget.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: ROADHOUSE AND CLOWNS**

"_The Lord is my light and my salvation; whom shall I fear? The Lord is the strength of my life; of whom shall I be afraid?"_

_Psalm 27: 1_

Medford, Wisconsin…

At a local carnival a Ferris wheel was turning, a fire-eater was performing, and two clowns were entertaining a young girl, who was clearly enjoying herself while her parents stood behind her and watched.

"God, I hate clowns," the dad grumbled, watching the clowns leave. "They always creep me out."

"Shh. She likes them," the mom scolded before leaning over to their daughter. "Last ride," she told her as they went into the nearest line.

While they waited for their turn, the girl looked over to the side and saw a clown in an orange costume; smiling, she waved, and it waved back in a creepy manner; she tugged on her mom's sleeve.

"Look, Mom, another clown!"

When the mom looked over the clown had disappeared. "What are you trying to do, scare your father?" she asked.

"Hey," the dad protested.

* * *

Night had fallen and the family was driving home from the carnival; the girl was looking out the window and saw the clown again, on the side of the road, waving.

"Look, Mom, a clown!" she exclaimed, but when her mom looked over, the clown had disappeared again. "You missed him."

* * *

Later that same night, the girl was asleep in bed when she heard something; she got up and went to the window, saw the clown standing outside. Smiling, she went downstairs and waved at him, and then opened the door to let him in; he took her hand and entered.

* * *

The next day, John, Dean, and Morgan headed out in the Impala, taking with them a few folders of information.

"So, does this Ellen know about Azazel?" Morgan asked from the backseat, John was driving and Dean was riding shotgun.

"She knows that I've been hunting a demon," John answered, "but she doesn't know its' name yet; and before you ask, Morgan, I know she can help, 'cause I got a message from her yesterday sayin' that she can."

"So why haven't you mention her before?" Dean asked.

John sighed, clearly not thrilled by his son's question. "I was with her husband on this hunt that went south, and she blamed me for his death."

"When was that?" Dean asked.

"'bout ten years ago," John admitted. "Didn't want to have anything to do with me after that."

"Well, it looks like she's willin' to mend fences," Morgan remarked.

"Looks like it."

* * *

A few hours later, John pulled up next to a large wooden building with the name _ROADHOUSE_ above the door, there were about five cars out front, and the open sign was on.

"Nice lookin' place," Morgan commented once they were out of the car.

"Be sure to tell Ellen that," John suggested, "and she might not let on that you're a fed; not all hunters are big fans of government officials or law enforcement."

"I've noticed."

* * *

Inside they found a large room with the bar and kitchen in the back, a juke box playing a western song, a scattering of circular tables and chairs, a few pool tables, and a few arcade games.

Morgan noticed that there was a guy _actually_ sleeping on one of the pool tables as he followed the Winchesters up to the bar, which was being attended by a tall, blonde woman with blue eyes, and he resisted a chuckle when he saw the love-struck expression on Dean's face. _'Oh boy.'_

John noticed, too, elbowed his son in the ribs, and then addressed the lady. "Hi there, Jo, is your mom in?"

"Who's askin'?" Jo inquired, wiping a glass clean.

"John Winchester," said a voice from the direction of the kitchen, and they were soon joined by an older woman with brown hair and brown eyes. "Should've known you'd get my messages."

"Good to see you again, Ellen," John responded and made the introductions. "This here is my son, Dean, and our friend Derek Morgan. Guys, this is Ellen and her daughter Jo."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," Morgan said.

Ellen smiled. "Thanks, it isn't everyday I have a federal agent pass through." And chuckled at his surprised expression before giving the older Winchester an inquiring look. "Where's your other two kids? Liz and Sam?" she asked, curiously.

John glanced around at some of the patrons and then looked at Ellen. "That's something we need to talk about in private."

Ellen nodded, catching on the hint. "Jo, mind the bar please; boys, follow me." And she led them over to a table near the pool tables, which weren't being used at the time. "John, does this have anything to do with the demon?"

John nodded once they were seated. "It does." And told her everything that'd happen, leaving out nothing.

* * *

Several minutes passed before Ellen found her voice. "Dammit, that certainly explains the increase of demonic activity of late. So, this demon's name is Azazel?"

"Yep."

Ellen sighed. "You've _certainly_ dug yourself into a deep hole this time, John. So why are a bunch of federal profilers involved? This is hardly what you're trained for."

"True," Morgan agreed, "but it _is_ our job to help others no matter what, and that includes savin' lives while stoppin' the bad guys."

"Ellen, we need help in finding where Azazel is holding Sam and Liz," John requested, showing her the info.

Ellen flipped through the contents of the folders and nodded. "I know someone who can help with this. Ash!"

The guy on the pool table woke up with a yelp and almost fell off; he steadied himself and looked over at them blearily while running a hand through his long brownish hair, which was in a mullet. "What? It closin' time?"

"Get your rear over here," Ellen ordered. "I got some people here that need your help."

Ash swung himself off the table, walked over, and sat down at the table. "Howdy, folks."

"Ash, this here is John Winchester, his son Dean, and their friend Derek Morgan," Ellen told him. "Guys, this here is Ash, whose a big computer tech, and I'm sure he can help." And gave him a quick update.

"So, you boys need help in finding this demon's hiding place," Ash said, snatching up the folders and began sorting through the papers. "I'm surprised that the G-man isn't helpin' ya."

"I've been helpin'," Morgan protested, wondering how they kept pegging him as a fed without his badge, which he'd left in the car. "I might be a fed, but I'm also a profiler and I've spent the last few weeks, along with my team, profiling this son of a bitch, and I can tell you right off that he's a sadistic sadist who gets off on harmin' others."

"Doesn't that describe most demons?" Ellen asked, skeptically.

Morgan shrugged. "Probably does, but there's also the type of victims that he targets for his deals, too; with profiling, I look at everything at a crime scene, I role-play to get into the _mind_ of the unsub to better understand why he or she did what they did to these victims, and I also look at the victims: why _this_ victim at _this_ time? Plus I look for the stressor, too."

"Stressor?"

"Every unsub undergoes a stressor of some kind that sets him or her off," Morgan explained. "Last year we had a case where an unsub was setting fires at this college in sets of three; this was a female chemistry student with both a religious fascination with fire and a form of severe OCD concerning the number three. Her stressor was that she was failing her classes and would have to leave at the end of the semester."

Ellen tsked. "Poor kid, that sort of stress could cause even the most sane person to snap."

Ash, who was going through John's research, spoke up while holding a weather chart up to the light. "You _actually_ used this stuff to track the demon?"

John nodded. "Took me a year to gather all that, figure out the signs, and also where to look next."

Ash whistled. "I'm impressed, 'course it sounds like the demon's coverin' his tracks this time," he remarked and examined the copies of the two letters, "and taughtin' you, too."

"But can you help us?" Dean asked with obvious skepticism; along with the mullet, Ash's red plaid shirt had its' sleeves ripped off, his jeans were faded, and his boots were scruffy. "I mean you look like a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie to me."

Ash grinned. "I like you," he said and gathered up the folders. "Yeah, I can help, just give me-" he thought for a moment "-fifty-one hours." And he stood up.

"Here." Morgan handed him a card. "This has the phone number, email address, and name of our techie; if you need any additional info, Penelope Garcia can provide it."

Ash accepted the car. "Sounds like my kind of girl."

"Well, she'll _definitely_ dig your hair style," Morgan commented.

Ash smirked. "That's how I roll; all business up front and all party in the back." He then walked off to start working.

"Where'd you find that guy?" Dean asked as they headed back to the bar, where Jo had several beer bottles set up and waiting.

"At a bus stop not far from here," Ellen told them. "He attended MIT until he was kicked out for fighting, but he knows what he's doing."

"Let's hope so," said Morgan.

'_Now what to do for the next fifty-one hours?'_ John wondered, sipping his beer while Morgan chatted with Ellen and Dean wandered over to a nearby table, where he was joined by Jo; he happened to glance over at the nearby police scanner, and noticed a folder tucked behind it. "Hey, Ellen, what's in that folder?"

Breaking off her conversation with Morgan, Ellen retrieved the folder, and gave it to John. "I was gonna give this to a friend, but you can take a look if you want."

"Thanks." John took the folder, which had some newspaper clippings attached to the front, and had written on the front, in red marker:

COUPLE MURDERED

CHILD LEFT ALIVE

MEDFORD, WISC.

Interested, he opened it, and began to flipping through the papers inside it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jo sat down at the table with Dean and gave him an inquiring look. "You're different from most hunters."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Jo agreed. "Most hunters come through that door think they can get in my pants with some…pizza, a six pack, and side one of Zeppelin IV."

"Well…what a bunch of scumbags," Dean said, shocked; he hid his guilt since he'd been considering doing the same thing. "So, my dad told me that your dad was a hunter."

Jo nodded. "Yep, I was a kid when he died, but I have my memories of him. what about you, Dean? Your siblings?"

"Liz and Sam are currently MIA," Dean answered, keeping his voice low so no one could overhear. "And I intend to get them back alive and safe." He then told her about them. "Liz is my twin and has this _annoying_ habit of elbowing or even smacking me to keep me in line when she isn't being the peace-keeper. Sam, he's mega-smart, annoying, and loyal, too."_ 'Oh god, _don't_ let this turn into a check-flick moment.'_

Just then, John waved to Dean to join him while Jo went to help her mom.

"What is it?" Dean asked, joining his dad and Morgan at the bar, and noticed the open folder. "What's that?"

"A case," John answered. "Apparently there's a killer clown in the area; it kills the parents by ripping them apart in front of the kid and then disappears into thin air."

Dean took the folder and read through it while Morgan insisted that it was some psycho in a clown costume and not a supernatural creature. "Are we takin' this case?"

John shrugged. "I told Ellen that we would, seein' how we got fifty-one hours to kill."

Dean nodded thoughtfully; as much as he wanted to look for Liz and Sam, but until Ash got the results…"Might as well, and I know Sam wouldn't be thrilled because of the clown if he was here right now."

John chuckled, recalling the incident at the McDonald's when Sam had been eight years old. "He still hasn't gotten over that?"

"Nope, and he still cries when he sees Ronald McDonald in a TV commercial," Dean added.

"I'll let the others know," Morgan told them, "and I'll have Garcia start researching this to see what she can come up with."

"Right."

* * *

Back at Bobby's: JJ was taking a nap upstairs; Reid, Hotch, and Gideon were in the hidden room, Bobby was prepping an order of car parts, and Penelope was playing around with Photoshop, being creative with a photo of Morgan when her phone rang.

"You have reached the oracle of all knowledge," she intoned, pushing the speaker button. "Speak!"

_`"Hey, baby girl,"`_ said Morgan._ `"How're things goin'?"`_

"Slow," Penelope answered, adjusting the size of Morgan's biceps. "How're things on your end?"

_`"Well, this guy named Ash lives with Ellen and Jo, and he's goin' through all the research,"`_ Morgan told her._ `"Suppose to take him fifty-one hours, which I guess is good for a guy who got kicked out of MIT."`_

"He got kicked out of MIT?" Penelope asked, eyebrows raised. "Why?"

_`"Apparently for fightin',"`_ Morgan answered._ `"Anyway, I gave him your contact info, so he should be contacting you at some point; also, I need you to do some research for me."`_

"Tell me your need, handsome," Penelope said, switching programs. "I'm ready to work my magic on whatever you need."

Morgan chuckled._ `"Ok, John and Dean have picked up this case involvin' an unsub in a clown costume, killin' the parents, and seemingly disappearing into thin air in front of the kid."`_

Penelope grimaced. "Yuck, I'll never been able to look at a clown the same way again. Thanks a lot."

_`"Trust me, if Sam was here right now, he'd probably be thinkin' 'Why did it have to be clowns?' So, I'm faxing everything to you, and hopefully we'll be able to stop this guy before anyone else gets killed, and be sure to inform the others."`_

"I'll get right on it," Penelope promised and hung up just as the fax machine powered up; after getting everything, she got the others together, and gave them a full update.

"A _killer_ clown?"

"Looks like it," Penelope said, shrugging, "but kids are seein' their parents dying in front of them, and it isn't pretty."

"Yuck," JJ agreed, examining the photos. "So, Morgan and the Winchesters are goin' to investigate this?"

"Yup, at least until Ash gets his results," Penelope answered, "and I could do with a change."

"Agreed," said Gideon, flipping through the papers. "Let's start profiling."

* * *

It was raining en-route as John drove them toward Wisconsin; Morgan was talking with the local PD while Dean was talking with Penelope and Led Zeppelin played over the speakers.

"Thank you, sir," Morgan said, "we'll see you tomorrow." And clicked the phone shut. "Just spoke with the sheriff, and he's expectin' us."

John wasn't thrilled and had reluctantly agreed to do things Morgan's way with the local law enforcement. "Great."

"Thanks, Penelope," Dean said, "you're the greatest." And closed his phone. "Garcia says that this family was at the Cooper's Carnival, whose employees all have alibis, and this has happen in two other locals in 1980 and 1981; Hotch and Reid are en-route with a profile and will be joining us."

"Still think it's something supernatural?" Morgan asked.

John shrugged. "Could be a cursed object connected to the carnival."

"So, how should we play this out, dad?" Dean asked, going through the folder again.

"You and Morgan can meet up with Hotch and Reid to talk with the sheriff, and I can check out the carnival," John suggested. "That way we can cover more ground, and hopefully get this thing before anyone else dies."

Morgan wasn't keen on them splitting up as a part of the plan, but it made sense._ 'Although I doubt Hotch will agree.'_

* * *

Meanwhile a little boy and his father were going through the funhouse at the carnival. The boy, Evan, was playing a hand-held videogame and wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings.

"Check it out," Evan's dad said over the music and sound effects, pointed to a window display of jars holding creepy stuff. "Hey, look, Evan! Scary!"

"Yeah, dad. Scary," Evan mumbled, not even looking up from his game.

"No, it's over here," his dad said with a sigh, jumping slightly at a fake skeleton that dropped from the ceiling. "Wow. You know, when I was your age this would have scared the pants off of me."

Evan ignored him and turned a corner, not paying attention to where he was going when he heard the jingling of bells; he looked up and saw the creepy clown from earlier waving at him. Scared, he looked away for a second, and then he looked back, discovering that the clown was gone.

"Evan?" his dad asked, catching up and saw that his son was shaking. "Hey! What is it?"

Evan looked up at his dad, frightened. "I…I saw a clown!"

"Don't be afraid of clowns," his dad told him, patting his shoulder. "They're nice, they're your friends. Okay? Come on." And they left the funhouse.

* * *

That night, Evan's parents were asleep; Evan, dressed in his PJs, entered the bedroom and placed a hand on his dad's arm.

"Dad. Dad!" he whispered, shaking his father's arm.

His dad woke up slowly. "Evan? What is it?"

"You were right!" Evan said happily. "He is my friend!"

His dad was confused. "Huh?" It was then that he noticed that his son was holding a hand covered by a white glove; he looked up and saw the Clown. It smiled and he screamed.

* * *

The next day, Morgan and Dean took a rental car to the latest crime scene to meet up with both the sheriff and Hotch and Reid, and John went to the carnival.

* * *

After comparing notes and talking with the sheriff, they went into the house to examine the crime scene, which wasn't a pretty sight.

"So, they were at the carnival last night," Reid said as they went back downstairs. "According to the kid, he saw the clown in the backyard, and went downstairs to let him in."

Morgan nodded and went out the back door. "Okay, I'm the unsub, I want the kid to trust me, and so I dress up as a clown; I wait until everyone in the house is asleep, I get the kid's attention without wakin' the parents, and I wait by the back door so he can let me in."

Dean watched, impressed as Morgan stepped back inside and continued the role-play.

"The kid then takes me upstairs," Morgan continued, going back up the stairs and the others followed, "and I go into the parents' bedroom; he wakes up his parents and I kill them. After I do that, I disappear somehow without usin' the windows or the doors. So how do I do that?"

No one knew how to answer that question.

* * *

Meanwhile, John managed to convince Mr. Cooper to hire him on, giving him a chance to examine the entire place without drawing too much attention to himself; it hadn't been easy to get a meeting with the owner, and he'd managed to insult the blind knife-throwing guy _and_ the short man.

* * *

'_Carnies live in a world of their own,'_ John thought, dumping trash out of his dust bin and into a trash bin,_ 'just like hunters.'_

He'd hadn't found _anything_ supernatural in the whole place, not even in the funhouse, and he was getting frustrated.

John turned back to do more cleaning and searching, and he jumped when he suddenly found Mr. Papazian, the knife-throwing performer, standing in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Mr. Papazian asked. "And don't give me that nonsense about you're just here to work," he added before John could open his mouth. "We look after our own kind, and you don't belong."

"I probably don't," John agreed, "but I _am_ here to work, and the trash isn't gonna pick itself up." And walked off, slightly unnerved.

* * *

He was back outside the funhouse, cleaning up a popcorn spill when he heard the voice of a small girl, who was standing a few feet from where he was.

"Mommy, look at the clown!"

"What clown?" her mom asked as she looked in the direction she was pointing, and John did the same; but there was nothing there.

"Come on, sweetie, come on."

John watched them leave._ 'Only that girl can see the clown; I better contact the others and follow that family.'_

* * *

That night, both the Winchesters and the feds were waiting outside the house, which Penelope reported to belonging to the Warner family and also told them that Cooper once worked for Bunker Brothers Circus in 1981, which had several clown-related deaths connected to it.

"So the spirit's connected to Cooper," John guessed, sitting in the Impala with Dean and Morgan; Hotch and Reid were sitting in the SUV nearby.

_`"Or this unsub is continuing a family tradition,"`_ Hotch suggested._ `"Unless we see actual proof otherwise."`_

"I can't believe we keep talking about clowns," Dean grumbled.

* * *

It was close to midnight and Dean was dozing when a light went on in the dining room, and John shook him awake.

"Hotch, we got movement," Morgan reported, spotting the girl walking through the room. "But I _don't_ see the unsub yet."

_`"Which door is she heading to?"`_

"The front door."

_`"Then we'll go through the back and up the stairs to wait."`_

* * *

The girl opened the front door, where the clown was waiting. "Wanna come in and play?"

The clown nodded, making its' bells jingled, took her hand, and she led him inside.

"Wanna see mommy and daddy?" she asked, leading the clown down the hallway and up the stairs. "They're upstairs."

* * *

The Winchesters and the feds were waiting on either side of the stairwell; the moment that the girl was in the hallway, John leapt out and grabbed her, pulling her out of the way as both Dean and the feds trained their guns on the clown.

"Freeze! FBI!"

The clown snarled, moving toward them, and Dean instinctively shot it in the chest, knocking it onto its' back, causing the girl to scream.

The clown got back up, surprising them, just as the parents came running out of their bedroom; furious, it leapt out of the nearest window, turning invisible as it ran away, and Morgan gave chase while the others faced the parents.

"What's going on out here?" Mr. Warner demanded, unsure of what he'd just saw.

"Oh my god, what are you doing to my daughter?!" Mrs. Warner shrieked, spotting her crying daughter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Warner, we're FBI," Hotch told them, holding up his id and badge while John released the girl, who ran to her parents, crying, "and we're on the trail of a killer who tricked your daughter into letting him into the house."

* * *

A short while later, they left the house to the continued cries of the girl "He shot my clown" and joined Morgan, who was breathing hard.

"Anything?"

Morgan shook his head. "Nothin'. Either that guy has a working cloaking device or we're dealin' with a supernatural creature."

"We are," Dean agreed. "I shot that thing with rock salt and it hit something solid, which means it's not a spirit."

"So, it's a creature that can make itself invisible and dresses up as a clown?" Reid wondered.

"Looks like it," John remarked, "and that means we need to do research."

* * *

After getting a few hours of sleep and talking with the cops while John went back to the carnival, and then holed themselves up in the conference room with mugs of bad coffee; on a board, they had pinned up all the research they had, plus a map that showed previous attack sights.

_`"So, it's not human?"`_ JJ asked, surprised.

"I've been shot in the chest with rock salt before," Dean told her, "and it _isn't_ easy to breath or even move after something like that."

_`"If this unsub _is_ a supernatural creature, then which kind is it?"`_ Gideon asked.

"Not sure, but we can rule out spirits since it didn't disappear upon being hit by the rock salt."

_`"What _do_ we know?"`_ John asked, mildly annoyed that he wasn't with them.

"We know that it can assume human form and it dresses up as a clown in order to gain the trust of the children so that they'll let it in so that it can kill the parents," Reid answered. "Almost like it needs to be invited inside."

_`"I got it!"`_ Bobby announced, almost killing the speaker._ `"It's a Rakshasa."`_

"What's that?" Dean asked.

_`"It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures,"`_ Bobby explained._ `"They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a house without first being invited."`_

Morgan raised his eyebrows. "So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite them in."

_`"Yeah."`_

_`"I feel sorry for the kids,"`_ Penelope said._ `"Seeing something like that."`_

"What else did you find out, Bobby?" Dean asked.

_`"Well,"`_ Bobby said, flipping some pages, _`"apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects."`_

Dean, Morgan, Hotch, and Reid all grimaced. "Nice."

_`"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess."`_

"It makes sense," Hotch remarked. "The carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81, and probably more before that."

_`"I know who worked both shows,"`_ John said. _`"Cooper, and he has a picture of his dad, who looks just like him."`_

"It could just be genetics," Reid suggested. "It's not unusual for a child to resemble their parents as they get older."

"Bobby, how dose one go about killing a Rakshasa?" Hotch asked.

_`"According to the legends, you have to use a dagger made out of pure brass, and I suggest that you make sure that it's Copper before you gank him, guys; 'cause I don't think you want to be locked up for murder."`_

* * *

John was barely able to dodge the knives being thrown by the invisible Rakshasa; he'd gone to the blind knife-throwing man, Mr. Papazian, to see if he had a brass knife while the others had arrived to see whether Mr. Cooper was the creature, and had been forced to bring the sheriff.

Unfortunately, it turned out that Papazian _was_ the Rakshasa when he found the clown costume in the truck, and now they were being chased around the funhouse by a creature that could turn invisible _and_ throw knives.

"Where is it?" John asked, looking around for the creature and clutching a brass pipe in his hands; Dean and Morgan were pinned to one wall with several knives, Hotch and Reid were pinned to another wall, and the sheriff was on the floor, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"I don't know!" Dean looked around frantically, which wasn't easy with two knives pinning his right wrist to the wall; he then spotted the pipe system that fed steam into the pip organ, which had brass pipes and John had managed to get one free despite burning his hands a bit, and getting an idea, he reached up and pulled the lever.

A billow of steam burst out of the organ, filling up the area, and a vague shape appeared nearby.

"Dad! Behind you! Behind you!"

Acting instinctively, John stabbed the pipe behind him and heard it hit; the Rakshasa shrieked as he spun around, blood pouring from the wound, and watched as it collapsed onto the floor.

"I hate funhouses," Dean complained as he freed himself while his dad turned the steam off, the feds freed themselves, and attended to the sheriff, who was staring at the empty pile of clothes and the bloody pipe, wondering _how_ he was going to put this into his report.

"Same here."

* * *

A/N: And another monster bites the dust. I admit, I'm not really a fan of clowns either; I don't mind seeing them from a distance but, according to my dad, whenever one of the clowns at the circus would get close to me, I would back up, and so I do have a mild fear of clowns. R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 5: CHANGE OF PLANS

Supernatural: Legacy

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter and I'm _so_ looking forward to the weekend. _

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: CHANGE OF PLANS**

"_The Ammonites insult David's messengers and plan war against Israel—David defeats the Ammonites and the Syrians__."_

_1 Chronicles 19_

"So, how'd it go?" Ellen asked, giving both the Winchesters and the feds some beers, which was a sign to the other hunters that they were on the level and to not give them trouble. "With the cops, I mean."

"They caught this guy dressed in a clown costume with a knife trying to sneak into a house and the sheriff was able to pin all the murders on him with some help from us," Hotch explained. "Turns out he was already in the system for killings in two other states."

"Well, you boys did a hell of a job," Ellen commented. "And I bet it changed the point of view for you feds," she added with a grin.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Hey, it could've been a nut job dressed up as a clown, too. Just because it's strange, _doesn't_ mean that it's supernatural."

Ellen chuckled. "Whatever you say, G-man." And went to service a table.

Just then, Ash joined them all at the bar, plopping down a clearly homemade computer, and took the beer that Jo handed to him. "Good timin', boys, hey more G-men…though you look a bit young to be a fed," he said, leaving Reid a bit flustered.

"I'm twenty-four," Reid protested.

"Do you have something for us, Ash?" John asked, changing the subject.

Ash nodded and showed them the screen. "Your demon's _definitely_ coverin' his tracks and I can see why your friend Garcia's havin' troubles; she and I compared notes, and I came up with this sweet program that'll let us both know if that fugly bastard and his minions sets off any of those signs or omens."

"What about the pattern and the hints mentioned in the letters?" Dean asked, itching for _anything_ that might help him find his brother and sister. "And the description of both the car and the factory?"

"It wasn't easy," Ash admitted, pulling up a map of the United States, "but after makin' _a lot_ of adjustments to the search parameters, Garcia and I managed to find this pattern."

On the screen, a pattern of lights starting from Ilchester, Maryland and moving back and forth across the map, several times in Lawrence, Kansas, until it stopped in-

"The Great Lakes region," Reid said, his forehead furrowing. "So that narrows the area to Michigan, Indiana, Illinois, and Wisconsin."

Ash nodded. "Azazel's hint meant the Great Lakes and those states are the closest since I doubt he'd be in Canada. With him hidin' out, but I'm sure there's other demons, and by trackin' them, I can narrow it better."

"How long will that take?" John asked.

Ash shrugged. "Don't know, but I'll buzz Garcia and you guys once one of 'em demons starts being active."

"Thanks."

* * *

The demon that was keeping tabs on Bobby's place was relieved when both the Impala and the black SUV containing both Hotch and Reid pulled up and parked near the house._ 'About time!'_

It was a tedious job watching the place and Justin had spent the first few days cursing his luck at drawing the short straw and landing this assignment, and then had settled down to watch and observe since he didn't want Azazel digging up his bones and burning them.

Because he didn't want to suffer the same fate as Meg, Justin avoided getting too close to a place _filled_ with Devil's traps and who-knew what else Bobby had put in after the possession, and later death, of his wife; every demon topside had agreed that it'd been stupid of Meg to go inside.

'_And now she's back in the pit,'_ Justin thought, sipping his Cherry Coke and watching as both the Winchesters and the feds unloaded and carried their gear inside._ 'I guess that's it for the killer clown.'_

Using the technology knowledge of the guy he was possessing, Justin had managed to set up a monitoring system prior to the arrival of both John and Dean, and had been using it to listen in on their progress; thanks to this, he'd been able to send in detailed reports.

Picking up his phone, he speed dialed a number and listened as it rang while adjusting the sound on his radio.

_`"Hello?"`_

"It's me," Justin responded. "They've returned from their hunt and it looks like they were successful."

_`"Good, I'll let Azazel know. Keep watching."`_

"Will do," said Justin, closed his phone, and listened as those in the house talked._ 'Great, more watching.'_

* * *

"They're all back at Bobby Singer's place," Andrew reported to Azazel, "and what should be done about the Roadhouse? This Ash guy is helping them look for Sam and Elizabeth."

"Nothing for now," Azazel said, watching the screen as a demon named Richard brought Sam his dinner and his evening dose of demon blood. "Sam's getting stronger, but he still needs his family, too."

"What should we do?" Andrew asked. "Chester's still looking for the Devil's Gate; I'm not ready yet to test the virus on any of the special children, and Marcus is still looking for a place to hold the competition."

Azazel watched Sam while Liz sang as loudly as she could until he gagged her again after a full minute. "As much as I want to keep Sam here, we'll have to let them both go in the next few weeks, and this is what we'll do…"

Liz could only listen helplessly as Azazel told Andrew his plan and felt a growing horror rise inside her; she _had_ to regain control and get him out of her body soon, or else her dad would be forced to make a deal and end up in Hell. Plus, she had to make sure that Dean _didn't_ make any deals either!

* * *

A/N: So, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I wasn't feeling too inspired at the time. R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 6: THE FINAL PRICE

Supernatural: Legacy

A/N: Welcome back and I can confirm that there is just one chapter left after this and someone is going to have to pay a price in order to save Sam and Liz, but I won't say who, you just have to read this and find out. And in response to a review I got a short while ago on one of my other stories, these are _not_ transcripts, they're more like novelizations of the episodes.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: THE FINAL PRICE**

"_Thou sellest thy people for nought, and dost not increase __thy wealth__ by their price__."_

_Psalm 44: 12_

It'd been two weeks since Sam had freed Jed from that demon and he hadn't seen anyone, other than Andrew and a demon named Richard, since.

He was still drinking the demon blood, was excising regularly, eating the food that Richard brought him each day, read, slept, and practiced both moving objects with his mind, and worked on controlling his super strength after he accidentally bent a steel bar in half.

He still couldn't control the visions, which had hammered his head last week; like last time, he'd seen a jumbled of images of events to come, and like before, they didn't make _any_ sense.

_A black man threatening him with a knife and a woman tied to a chair between them…a dark-haired woman in a white dress near a open grave…a guy electrocutes a cat with just a touch of his hand…the BAU team…Dean…Liz…_

'_I wonder how much longer that yellow-eyed bastard is going to keep both me and Liz trapped in…wherever here is?'_ Sam wondered, idly watching a paper airplane fly around the room, using his mind when the door open and Azazel walked in.

"Hey there, Sammy."

"It's Sam," Sam retorted, caught the plane, and glared at him and the other demons that came in, Andrew among them. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know about a change of plans," Azazel said, crossing the room and sat down in the on chair next to the bed. "It concerns your dad and your brother."

Sam's expression darkened. "You better not have done _anything_ to them," he growled.

"Don't worry, they're fine…for now," Azazel said reassuringly with an unconvincing smile. "Both they and your friends at the FBI are looking for both you and Elizabeth, and the clues I've been giving them will help them locate this place in a couple of weeks. So, I'm gonna whisper something in your ear, Sammy, if you'll let me."

Unsure, Sam reluctantly leaned forward and did his best not to wince as Azazel leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"No," Sam whispered, jerking backward in shock, "no, you can't _do_ that to them."

Azazel smirked. "Oh, believe me, I can and I will, you can _count_ on that," he said confidently, standing up. "Plus, you won't be getting anymore demon blood, and Andrew will help you through the detox process, which should start with the basic symptoms in a few hours." And then left.

Sam gulped and looked at Andrew, who was instructing two demons to put the straps back on the bed. "Is he serious?"

Andrew sighed, clearly not thrilled. "Yes, unfortunately, and Azazel wants me to tell you that he _ordered_ the attack on Jessica, but that someone else killed her."

"Who?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Don't know," Andrew admitted, "and I'm truly sorry about this, Sam." And he went about prepping his medical equipment.

Sam felt his insides drop out, unsure of what was worse; that a different demon had killed Jessica, or that he was soon going to experience withdrawal first hand.

'_This _isn't_ going to end well, I just _know_ it.'_

* * *

"I got something!"

Dean, who was about to head outside, quickly ran into the study, almost running into Penelope's chair. "What is it?"

"Ash just sent word that he narrowed it down to the upper peninsula of Michigan," she informed them, typing madly, "and there is _one_ abandoned car factory, which closed in 1995; I also found this image via satellite." And a overhead image of a tall building with a familiar car parked next to it.

"That's _definitely_ the place," John said grimly; after two weeks of nothing, they _finally_ had a break. "We got them."

"We need a plan," Bobby said, seeing the eager expression on Dean's face. "We don't know how many demons are in there with Sam and Liz."

"So what do we do?" Morgan asked.

"We've gonna memorized as many exorcisms as we can," John said, "and we'll take with us holy water, iron chains, spray paint, and guns loaded with rock salt rounds."

"Also bullet-proof vests," Hotch added. "In case they're armed."

"Right, so here's the plan…"

* * *

Sam knew that the first symptoms of withdrawal would be shaking and sweating, having read up on them when helping his friend back at Stanford, but the reality was _ten times worse!_

He curled up on the bed, covered by several wool blankets and was doing his best not to hyperventilate while his mind raced at ninety miles per hour, unable to focus on _any_ of them as he was hit with more muscle spasms.

'_I'm _never_ touching demon blood _ever_ again,'_ he decided, doing his best to ignore the cravings, and briefly wondered which day it was.

"You're a freak and _that's_ what you're thinking about?"

Sam's eyes snapped open and he sat up, startled. "Max? No-"

'_Great, I'm hallucinating,'_ he groaned, eying the short boy standing next to the bed, looking the way he had _before_ he shot himself in the head months ago.

"When we met, you only had visions while I could move things with my mind," Max pointed out. "_Now_ look at what you can do, and _that_ makes you a bigger freak then me."

"You're dead and I'm hallucinating," Sam grumbled. "Go away."

"No."

"Go away."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

* * *

Azazel watched all of this on the TV screen, ignoring Liz's rants and threats, and raised his eyebrows when Sam suddenly mentioned, "not turning on family". "Arguing with himself now, interesting."

_/He might die from the withdrawal,/_ Liz pointed out, _/and it'll be on you./_

Azazel didn't believe it and continued to watch as Sam mumbled "Mom".

* * *

Four days after locating the factory, Penelope was showing them the floor plans she'd found online when there was a ping from her email account.

"What the-?"

Exchanging bewildered looks, Penelope opened her account and found a single new email with no subject. "Should I open it?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Hotch said, fully understanding _why_ she was uncertain, especially after the last letter brought by Jed, and the upcoming rescue mission.

Penelope clicked on the email, opened it, and inside was the words "Click here", with a link underneath it. "Ok…" getting a confirming nod, she clicked on it.

A new window opened with a video that loaded up and was waiting to be played.

"Go ahead."

Penelope swallowed and clicked play. "Here we go."

Instantly, the feed went from black to an office and seated in a chair was Liz, but her eyes were an eerie yellow, and both John and Dean knew that it was Azazel.

_`"Hello, folks,"`_ Azazel said cheerfully._ `"If you're watching this, then that means you got my email and you're probably getting ready to come to my base and you now know _where_ it is. So I figure I'd give you a presentation of how both Sam and Elizabeth are doing, and if anyone happens to suffer from a weak stomach, I suggest you leave the room and not watch."`_

Azazel then disappeared and was replaced by a recording of _everything_ that'd been going on; it started with Sam strapped to a bed while an IV was hooked on to his arm to let demon blood flow into him, despite his protests.

"Oh God," Penelope moaned, but remained sitting.

The video then showed Natasha trying to kill Sam the first time, him almost exorcising every demon in the room, being hit by multiple visions, and then almost moving the bed with his mind. It then switched to a different room, where Azazel spoken to Andrew and then exited Liz's body for other places.

* * *

Five minutes later, Azazel reappeared on the video, smirking._ `"I hope you all enjoyed the show, boys and girls, and I can assure you that Sammy's hallucinations should be done by the time you all get here. Bye-bye!"`_

The video ended and there was a heavy silence for several seconds before Dean let out a _very_ loud curse, and stormed out of the room, followed by the slamming of the front door moments later.

John, on the other hand, walked out of the room and went upstairs without a word.

Bobby sighed and noted the concern expressions of the others. "At least we know that they're alive, but I'm with Dean and John, _that's_ goin' too far, and that bastard's dead meat once we get him out of Liz."

"Then we better get both Dean and John back in here so that we can finish our planning," Gideon suggested; Bobby nodded and went to get John, while Morgan went outside to get Dean. "I don't like where this is going, Hotch."

"Me either," Hotch agreed. "Azazel's last clue…the video he _deliberately_ sent is to bait the Winchesters in order to lure them in."

"But why?" JJ asked.

"Because Azazel _knows_ that both John and Dean's greatest weakness is their bond as a family," Reid guessed, "which is also their greatest strength, and is also why he took both Sam and Liz."

"It isn't just about Sam, the demon blood, or the other special children," Gideon added, "it's about something else that Azazel wanted, something else connected to his plan, and whatever it is, he _needs_ the Winchesters."

"But if that's true, then they can't go with you guys," Penelope said, alarmed. "If Dean and his dad go, then that yellow-eyed freak will get what he wants."

Hotch sighed. "True, but none of us here have either the skills or even the knowledge to deal with demons and that video showed that he has up to forty demons with him, and he could be bringing in more as we speak."

Penelope gulped, realizing that Hotch was right. "Just bring them back safe…all of them and yourselves, too."

"We'll do our best."

* * *

It was a whole week before one of the SUVs and the Impala pulled up in front of a abandoned-looking factory that'd seen better days; the Winchesters and Bobby got out of the Impala, while Morgan, Hotch, Gideon, and Reid got out the SUV.

All six men were wearing bulletproof vests under their jackets and John opened the trunk while Dean passed out shotguns filled with rock salt rounds, extra rounds, a couple of iron chains, and several modified water guns filled with holy water.

"According to the floor plans that Garcia dug up, there's a side door just around the corner that'll led into a hallway that connects directly to the main area," Hotch said, "and thanks to the live feed she set up, there's one guard only."

John nodded. "We'll get that guard out of the way first; Bobby, you know what to do."

* * *

The guard was leaning against the doorframe, clearly bored, and only straightened up when Dean came strolling around the corner.

"Hi, there."

The guard snarled and moved toward him, and Dean backed away; the demon ran around the corner and almost fell on his face when he found himself standing in the middle of a Devil's trap, spray painted on the ground.

* * *

Leaving the snarling demon behind, the group went back around the corner, and slipped inside the factory; they quietly made their way down the hallway, surprised that there weren't any more guards.

"This is _too_ easy," Morgan muttered, having expected to deal with more than the one guard. "You'd think they'd tighten _up_ the security, not lessen it."

The others agreed; the lack of opposition was suspicious, especially based on what they knew about Azazel, and what they'd seen on the video sent to them via email four days prior.

"Be prepared for _anything_," Gideon advised as they drew nearer to a set of double doors, which, according to the floor plans that Penelope found, would let them enter the main area.

The words were barely out of his mouth when five black-eyed men burst out of the nearby rooms, armed with crowbars; having come prepared, Hotch and Gideon both let loose their water guns, and the demons yelped and scattered when the holy water hit them.

Using the iron chains, both Dean and Morgan managed to trip all five of them up while John, Bobby, and Reid all quickly chanted in Latin, exorcising the demons straight back to Hell.

"Get out of here," Hotch told the five dazed men and they ran for it.

"So much for the element of surprise," Dean grumbled, blaming it on the Winchester luck.

Putting aside the empty water guns and pulling out the rock salt guns, the group carefully made their way into the main floor area; in the middle of the room was a table, and sitting on it was Azazel.

"Howdy, boys," Azazel greeted them, grinning. "Glad to see that you all found the place."

"Where's Sam?" John demanded, cocking his rifle. "Tell me!"

Azazel tsked and slid off the table. "Johnny, Johnny, where are your manners? Introductions _are_ important."

"We already know who you are," Hotch said, keeping his gun raised. "Azazel, a demon who rules over Hell, killed eight nuns back in 1972, and has been changing the fate of innocent children ever since."

"Not bad," Azazel remarked, impressed. "You've been doin' your homework, Aaron Hotchner. Yeah, I know your name, and I know you're worried about your wife and kid."

He then fixed his gaze on the others. "Jason Gideon, how'd you handlin' your guilt with what happen with Elle? Derek Morgan, think your friend in Jamaica will let you back into his hotel? Spencer Reid, you were pretty eager to get your mom back to that padded room, weren't you? And I'm sure both Jennifer Jareau _and_ Penelope Garcia are listenin' from your place, eh, Bobby? You tell 'em about what happen to your dear wife?"

"_Where's_ Sam?" John repeated, not letting anything that Azazel said faze him. "I _won't_ ask you again."

Azazel scowled, his good humor fading. "You've _got_ to learn some patience, Johnny. Fine, bring him out, boys."

A door opened and both Andrew and Richard dragged a semi-conscious Sam out, and over to where Azazel was standing.

"Sammy," Dean whispered, shaken by the condition that his little brother was in; Sam's eyes had dark circles underneath them, his head was lolling on his shoulders, and he was both sweating and shaking so badly that it was obvious that he was still suffering from withdrawal. "You bastard."

"Language," Azazel scolded, "don't forget that your sister is aware of everything that's goin' on, and I got you seven out-numbered."

Fifty more demons appeared and soon had the area surrounded.

"Shame I have the only weapon that you could use to kill me," Azazel commented, "and you'll never find it."

"Alright, you have us surrounded," Morgan said, not liking where this was heading, "and you're still in control, so what do you intend to do next? Ball's in your court."

Azazel smirked. "Indeed it is, Agent Morgan," he agreed. "I mean, Sammy's the best of his generation, and when I have my army, he'll make a _great_ leader. So-"

He froze and grimaced as his eyes flickered between yellow and brown. "Not – now-"

"Liz must be fighting for control," Reid said quietly.

"Liz, if you can hear me, fight," John said, watching as Azazel staggered, his eyes still flickering, "you've regained control before, honey, and you can do it again. Fight!"

"Not – _this_ – time," Azazel growled, regaining control, but it was clear that Liz was still fighting. "You're cornered, and you don't have enough weapons to fight your way out. so, here's the impasse, and there's only one way out – but first: Greg, get over here."

One of the demons walked over and he crouched down next to Sam, who cringed away, and pulled out a small knife.

"Don't hurt him," Dean growled.

"Don't worry, Dean," Azazel told him, "I just want you to get an idea of how addicted Sammy is, and how the lack of demon blood will make him react."

"Leave the poor boy alone," Bobby said, "he's been through enough."

"Let them go," Gideon agreed, "you've made your point."

Azazel shook his head. "Not yet." And nodded to Greg, who drew the knife across the palm of his own hand.

The moment the blood began welling up, Sam raised his head, his glassy eyes fixing on the red liquid, and it was obvious that he was on the verge of lunging forward to go after Greg's hand.

"Oh god," Reid moaned while both John and Bobby restrained Dean. "Don't do this."

Azazel just smirked while Greg squeezed some of his blood into a cup, filling it partway, and handed it to Sam, who quickly snatched it up.

"Bottoms up, Sammy," Azazel said cheerfully as Sam greedily drank the blood and Greg disappeared back into the crowd. "Drink it all."

"Sam! _No!_" Dean shouted. "Don't do it! I'm going to kill you, bastard! I swear to God that I'll kill you!"

"God ain't gonna do anything, kid," Azazel scoffed as the cup dropped from Sam's hand, now empty of blood. "Let him go."

Both Andrew and Richard did so and Sam grunted as he hit the floor and lay there, too weak to sit up, and when he opened his eyes, they weren't unfocused anymore.

"That dosage is purely to help you focus on the here and now, Sammy," Azazel told him, "but not enough to give you your exorcising powers b-back. Dammit! _Back_ off, Elizabeth!"

"Fight him, Liz!" Dean shouted. "Fight him! Sammy, you ok?"

Sam nodded, both relieved and frighten at seeing his family there, and also seeing just how bad his addiction was. "Yeah…I'm – I'm sorry."

Azazel chuckled, but it was obvious that Liz was heeding the words of both her dad and her twin brother. "You can be sorry all you want, Sammy, but it doesn't matter when it comes to the price needed in order to break our little impasse."

"And what's that?" Hotch asked, not liking where this was heading. "What's the price?"

Azazel smirked and looked directly at John, ignoring Liz's continued attempts to regain control. "The price I'll name, and _one_ of you will pay it in order to leave this place alive with both Elizabeth and Sam."

"What price?" John asked, slowly releasing his grip on Dean's shoulder. "What do you mean? What price?"

"Well, _I_ could tell you, or Sammy here can," Azazel said lightly, grinning at Sam, who panicked.

"Don't please _don't_ do this!"

Azazel sighed. "Or not. Like I said before, I'm gonna – _NGH!_" he dropped to the floor, and Liz's eyes turned brown, once again in control. "Dad! It's a trick! _He_ – he _wants_ you in Hell, dad! Don't make the – _No!_"

"_Enough!_" Azazel snapped, regaining control. "Stupid brat's right though. I want _one_ soul _in Hell_, for the safe release of _both_ Elizabeth _and Sam_. _That's_ my price, Johnny."

Sam felt his heart sink upon seeing the shock and horrified expressions on the faces of those he cared about the most, and recalled what Azazel had told him the day he'd started to detox.

"_I'm gonna make a deal with your daddy and I'll send his soul _straight_ to Hell in order to release both _you_ and Elizabeth, and later on I'll make sure to do the same with Dean, too."_

"Please don't do it," Sam pleaded tearfully. "Liz and I aren't worth it." But when he saw his dad's determined expression…"Dad! Don't! You _can't!_"

Dean instantly realized what Sam meant. "Dad, _don't_ you _dare_. Don't _even_ think about it," he protested.

"I have to, Dean," John said seriously, ignoring the various protests, "there's no other options right now."

Sam felt his anger rise; true, he couldn't exorcise any of the demons without more demon blood, but he could do _something_ as he managed to sit up and began concentrating.

"I'm serious, guys," John stated. "We're surrounded and this is our only option."

"It can't be," Dean protested.

Just then, Sam raised his right hand and every demon, including Azazel, were sent flying; Azazel yelped as he was pinned onto the top of the table.

"Sammy!" Dean sprang forward and helped his little brother up. "I gotcha. How-?"

"The blood only makes it possible for me to exorcise demons," Sam explained, breathing hard. "This I'm doin' on my own, but I can't do it forever…"

"Just do it long enough so that we can free Liz," Dean suggested, grinning. "Man, you've gotten thin, dude."

"Jerk," Sam grumbled while Bobby, Gideon, and Reid began chanting in Latin, earning a protest from Azazel, and John added his own support.

"Bitch," Dean replied, grinning while he was wishing to hear Liz's voice say that they were both insane. "Care to speed it up over there?" and accidentally kicked a metal pipe.

And that caused Sam's concentration to slip.

"_Enough!_" Azazel bellowed, sending the seven men flying until they were pinned to the nearest walls, and Sam dropped to the floor.

This freed the other demons, which were quick to regain their positions.

"That wasn't nice, Samuel," Azazel snarled, restricting Sam's throat for a few seconds, and then returned his attention to the others, who were grunting under the intense pressure.

"I've been patient, Johnny," he growled, "but that patience is runnin' thin. Now make the deal, or I'll start cuttin' throats, the first being Spencer Reid and the last being Elizabeth."

"Don't do it, dad," Sam gasped, "please."

John didn't want to make the Deal, but he didn't have a choice and Azazel _knew_ it. "I'm sorry, boys, but I have to."

Azazel smirked and released John from the wall. "Good boy, Johnny; so, we'll work out the details now and finalize it with a kiss later."

John was surprised and suspicious, but didn't question it. "Fine, let's do the details. What are they?"

"Ok, the details are these: I and all the other demons won't harm your kids or any of the _other_ special children…at least not right now," Azazel told him. "If any demons do try to harm them, then I'll deal with them."

"How?" John asked, confused.

Azazel chuckled. "I don't need the Colt to kill a demon, Johnny; now there's nothin' I can do if they're killed by a human."

"What'd you do if my kids exorcise any demons?" John questioned.

Azazel shrugged. "If they do, then that demon will be stupid enough to get caught and sent back to the pit."

"Fine, I accept your terms," John said. "Now what?"

"Now we part ways," Azazel said and the other demons disappeared. "I'll come back in eight weeks to seal the Deal, Johnny; that should give you enough time to be with your kids. Bye."

Dean and the others were suddenly freed, and they could only watch as Azazel exited Liz's body with a scream that would haunt them all.

Liz staggered as she suddenly regained control of her own body, her eyes once again brown, and she stared at them for several seconds. "Daddy-" and then collapsed.

"Liz!"

John and Dean both sprang forward, crouched down, and he gently lifted his twin's head onto his lap. "Liz? Can you hear me? Liz?"

John quickly checked for a pulse, finding one just as they were joined by Hotch, Reid, and Gideon while Morgan went with Bobby to help Sam, who was beginning to shake as the small amount of demon blood began wearing off. "She's alive, Dean, but we gotta get them out of here."

Dean nodded wordlessly; angry as he was because his dad made that Deal, he was more concerned about his siblings, and helped positioned her in their dad's arms.

A small notebook fell out of Liz's jacket and onto the floor, and Reid quickly picked it up, flipping it open.

"What's that?" Hotch asked as Bobby and Morgan brought Sam over, and Dean quickly took Morgan's place.

"It's a notebook," Reid answered, flipping through it. "I think Liz was writing down what she could concerning Azazel's plans when he wasn't controlling her."

"Read through it," Gideon told him, "right now, we need to get out of here."

Everyone agreed with that and they made their way for the exit.

* * *

Once outside, Morgan went to get some blankets from the SUV while the others helped Bobby, John, and Dean get both Sam and Liz to the Impala.

"Hey! You son of bitches aren't just gonna leave me here!"

Bobby looked around and rolled his eyes; the demon they'd trapped earlier was still inside the Devil's trap, and he was cursing up a storm at them.

"I'll deal with that idjt," he grumbled, letting Hotch take over with Sam, and he headed over to the demon, which was glaring at him. "What're you lookin' at?"

"You, Robert Singer," the demon retorted, "and the G-man behind you, Jason Gideon."

Bobby blinked and looked behind, finding that Gideon was _indeed_ following him. "What're you doin'?"

"I want to help," Gideon answered.

"More likely he's hoping to find out more about your _late_ wife," the demon taunted. "I'd bet he'll _love_ to hear what happen to her."

Bobby scowled while Gideon didn't even blink.

"You want to start or should I?" he asked Bobby.

Bobby gave him a grateful look and then began chanting in Latin, and Gideon joined in; soon the demon was back in the pit, and the guy was alive and shell-shocked.

As they headed back to the cars, Bobby confided to Gideon about the night his wife had been possessed by a demon and him becoming a hunter after her death, and was grateful that Gideon promised not to tell the others…yet.

* * *

When they got back to the cars, they found John and Hotch arguing about whether to take Sam and Liz to a hospital or not; Hotch was all for going to the nearest hospital, but John was refusing to let his kids out of his sight, and Dean, who was in the back of the Impala with his siblings, agreed with his dad.

"John, they _need_ to go to a hospital."

"No, I'm not gonna be separated from them again," John stated, "and my kids _need_ to be together right now, which won't happen if we go to a hospital."

"John, I'm a father, too," Hotch said, "but Sam and Liz need medical attention, and there's a timer counting down on your life."

"Hotch, I'm not lettin' my brother and sister out of my sight," Dean snapped, making sure that they both were covered by blankets, "so _back_ off."

Hotch sighed. "Fine." And headed for the SUV with Gideon, Morgan, and Reid while Bobby got into the front seat and John took the wheel.

* * *

It was nearly nightfall by the time they got back to Bobby's place and both JJ and Penelope ran outside right before the engines were turned off.

"Oh my god," Penelope gasped when she saw the condition of both Sam and Liz when both John and Bobby helped them out of the car.

"Garcia, JJ, we need warm water, hot drinks, and as many blankets as possible," Gideon ordered, and JJ grabbed Penelope by the arm and they ran back inside.

* * *

Soon, Sam and Liz were bundled up in five blankets each, and they were curled up on two of the camper beds with Dean sitting on a chair with eleven mugs of hot coffee on a tray next to him.

Everyone was exhausted, both physically _and_ emotionally, but no one was willing to leave the study, especially John, who pulled up a chair and sat down across from Dean, who was holding his sister's hand in both of his.

John brushed some of Sam's sweat-soaked bangs off his forehead and sighed; on the way back, Sam had suffered two more hallucinations: one had been of Jessica and the other had been of Azazel.

'_I'm _so_ sorry, Sammy,'_ John thought, accepting the coffee that JJ passed to him; after getting his kids inside, he'd had a brief shouting match in the kitchen with Bobby, Hotch, and Gideon about the Deal, and it would've come to blows if both Dean and Morgan hadn't stepped in when they did.

'_I've got _eight _weeks to prepare my kids,'_ John thought,_ 'and I'm not gonna waste a _second_ of it!'_

* * *

A/N: Good news, Sam and Liz have been rescued, bad news, John is going to hell. Sad isn't it? R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 7: PROMISES AND GOODBYES

Supernatural: Legacy

A/N: Here is the final chapter, folks, and there will be a major character death in it. My heart is filled with sadness today since a family pet passed away during the night and it hits me hard since I'm a tender-hearted person.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: PROMISES AND GOODBYES**

"_And now, Lord, thou art God, and hast promised this goodness unto thy servant__."_

_1 Chronicles 17: 26_

It was a full week before both Sam and Liz recovered enough to move around without help, but that didn't mean that they were getting to do a lot on their own.

"I can pour my own coffee, JJ," Liz protested as JJ handed her a mug and they both headed into the study, where the others were gathered, and she joined Sam on the couch.

"I've read through the notes you took, Liz," Reid said from next to the bulletin board, the notebook in hand, "and what you wrote is pretty informative."

Liz shrugged. "I was aware most of the time and I did everything that I could to figure out Azazel's plans when he wasn't trying to suppress me when I was driving him crazy with my singing."

That got several chuckles, since Azazel had mentioned that in the first letter.

"Liz, what do you know about Azazel's plans?" Hotch asked.

"A fair bit and it's not pretty," Liz answered. "He has Andrew working on some kind of medical experiment that's currently being tested in a lab somewhere and is lookin' for a place in Brazil to test on humans; plus he has another reason for wantin' you in Hell, dad."

"And what's that?" John asked.

Liz sighed, not liking what she was about to tell them. "Apparently, Azazel wants these – these Seals to be broken," she explained, "and in order to break the first Seal, he needs an innocent soul down in Hell, a soul that will torture other souls. He – he also plans on gettin' you, Dean, down there, too."

A dead silence fell over the room for several seconds until Dean broke it.

"Why?" he asked, shaken by the news. "Why both of us?"

"I don't know," Liz admitted, dejected. "I wish I did, but Azazel managed to keep that from me."

"Azazel told me the same thing," Sam confirmed, "right before he deprived me of the demon blood, and he intends for it to happen."

"Unbelievable," Morgan groaned.

"Is there anything else?" Gideon asked.

"Azazel told me that he ordered the attack on Jessica," Sam told them, "but it was a different demon that killed her that night."

No one knew what to say about that, but they all knew that they had a lot of work to do, and very little time to do it all.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, John told them what he knew, which Gideon suspected wasn't everything, and both Sam and Liz continued to recover while they also explored the hidden room containing the Campbell library.

* * *

One day, JJ went outside and found Liz relaxing on the hood of the Impala and reading one of her mom's journals; she noted what the younger woman was wearing: a white t-shirt, a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, faded blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots, plus her brown hair was done up in a messy bun.

"Enjoying the sunshine, Liz?" JJ asked while Penelope snuck out and made her way around the back of the car.

"Yup," Liz answered, flipping a page in the journal, and then yelped when Penelope pulled her off the car. "Hey!"

"We're having a girl day, Liz," Penelope told her, ignoring Liz's protests, "and that includes shopping."

"I don't wanna!" Liz protested as JJ grabbed her other arm and they marched her toward one of the SUVs. "I don't need new clothes!"

"Yes, you do," said the two ladies and literally shoved her into the backseat.

* * *

Dean watched from the kitchen window and chuckled as they drove off; when JJ had told him about her and Penelope's plans for Liz, he'd been skeptical since he knew that she wasn't big on fashion and didn't like wearing dresses, high heels, _or_ skirts.

'_Good luck, ladies,'_ he thought and turned just as his dad came into the kitchen, grinning about something. "Something funny?"

"Yeah, Sam's playin' poker against Morgan, Hotch, and Reid," John answered.

Dean snorted. "That's not gonna end well on Sammy's part," he muttered, having played poker against Reid and had lost. "Bobby and Gideon are on gettin' more groceries and other supplies, and both JJ and Penelope have just drove off with Liz."

John chuckled. "I wish them the best of luck." He then turned serious. "Dean, I need to tell you something," he said, sitting down at the table, and Dean joined him.

"What is it, dad?" Dean asked.

John sighed, wondering how to phrase what he needed to tell Dean. "Um, you know… when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be…I'd be wrecked and you…you and Liz would come up to me and you…you both would put your hands on my shoulders and you both would look me in the eye and you'd…you'd both say "it's okay, Dad." He then swallowed. "Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean was confused. "Why? It's the right thing to do, dad, and me and Liz never had a problem doin' it."

"I know," John agreed, "but you both shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should've been sayin' that to you and Liz. You know, I put – I put too much on your shoulders, and on Liz's shoulders, too; I made you both grow up too fast. You both took care of Sammy, and you _took_ care of me." He then sniffed as tears welled up in his eyes. "You both did that, and you didn't complain not once. I just want you to know that I'm _so_ proud of you."

Now Dean was _really_ confused, and seeing his dad so close to having a breakdown didn't help matters. "Is _this_ really you talkin'?" he asked.

John laughed and clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah, it's really me."

"Dad, why are you sayin' this stuff?" Dean asked, his confusion growing. "I mean…you still have three weeks before Azazel comes back to finalize the Deal…"

"I know that," John said, squeezing his shoulder, and scooted closer. "Now, I want you to look out for both Liz and Sammy, okay?"

"Yeah, dad," Dean agreed, "you know I will." He then frowned, swallowing. "Dad, you're scarin' me."

John smiled sadly. "Don't be scared, Dean." And he leaned over, whispered something in his son's ear, and he then sat back in his chair.

Dean thought his heart was gonna stop and he stared at his dad, shocked. "Dad…you – you _can't_ be serious."

John didn't say anything, smiled again, and then got up and left.

'_Oh god, _why_ is this happin' to me?'_ Dean wondered, feeling alone for the first time in his life, and almost jumped when the front door slammed open.

"Hey! Will some of you idjts help me and Gideon get all of these groceries in?" Bobby demanded.

This pulled Dean out of his troubled thoughts, and he stood up to help.

* * *

'_I _can't_ believe that I'm doin' this!'_ Liz thought, staring at herself in a full-length mirror, when JJ told her that they would be shopping, she'd panicked since she _knew_ that meant they were bent on _completely_ changing her wardrobe, and the thought of having girly clothes scared her.

Despite her repeated protests, Liz was now trying on a white silk blouse, a dark blue business suit, and a matching short skirt and heels.

"I'm _so_ gonna get back at you guys," Liz vowed as the sales lady came over with two more clothing selections.

"No, you're going to thank us," JJ retorted, grinning as she straightened the collar on the jacket.

For the past two hours, they'd been going in and out of several stores, purchasing a wide selection of clothes, shoes, and various accessories and makeup.

"We should go to a hair salon next," Penelope suggested from her seat, enjoying her latté, "and do something with your hair, Liz."

"There's _nothin'_ wrong with my hair," Liz protested before being shoved into the nearest changing room. "Haven't we've done enough shopping _yet_?"

"Nope."

* * *

Sam groaned as Reid won the last of his paper clips and tossed his cards onto the table. "That's it, I'm out."

"I warned you, Sam," John commented from the couch, grinning at the annoyed expression on his youngest son's face. "Playin' against Reid is a _bad_ idea."

Sam rolled his eyes. "And yet you two still play against him," he said to Morgan and Hotch.

"It's a way to past the time and relax after a stressful day," Morgan said, accepting the cards that Hotch handed him, and shoved forward two bottle caps as his bid. "Twenty."

"I'm in," Hotch said, also putting in two bottle caps.

"I put in twenty and raise you ten," said Reid, getting a protest from Morgan.

Sam left the table and went out into the hallway; Bobby and Gideon were in the kitchen fixing dinner, and from the sounds, he could tell it was _another_ cooking battle.

'_Dinner should be interesting tonight,'_ he thought, heading outside to find Dean, figuring that he was tinkering with the Impala again; earlier, he'd noticed both his brother and their dad had been talking in the kitchen, and that afterwards, Dean had seemed upset about something.

He didn't know what had happen, but it was apparent that it'd been something bad since Dean _rarely_ let his emotions show like that.

Sure enough, Dean was under the car, doing something with a wrench and several other tools lying on a tool cloth.

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Sammy."

"Need any help?" Sam asked as Dean scooted himself out, picked up his tools, and went to a nearby table.

"Nope," Dean answered, cleaning the tools with a rag. "So how'd your poker game go?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Reid wiped me out in just _five_ games."

Dean chuckled. "Consider yourself lucky; dad got wiped out after _one_ game."

Sam winced. "Ouch, I guess that's what we get for playing against someone from Vegas."

"Guess so," Dean agreed, grinning. "The girls back yet?"

"Nope," Sam said and was about to ask Dean something when the SUV pulled up. "Never mind, they're back." _'I'll ask Dean later.'_

"Let's see if there're any survivors."

Hearing the arrival of the SUV, Bobby, John, Gideon, Morgan, and Reid came outside, joining Sam and Dean to see what JJ and Penelope had done to Liz.

"Hey, guys," Penelope said cheerfully, getting out first, and was quickly followed by JJ.

"Where's Liz?" Dean asked.

The back door opened at that moment and a disgruntled Liz climbed out with a new hairdo, which surprised both her brothers and her dad; her normally long brown hair had been cut _really_ short and had been given red highlights.

"Wow," Bobby said, lost for words.

"Um, nice hairdo, Liz," said Sam, exchanging a surprised look with Dean.

Liz rolled her eyes, having expected the mix reactions. "Fine, laugh it up, guys, while you can, 'cause it'll grow out." and went to the trunk to get her new stuff inside. "Anyone care to help?"

The men quickly recovered and moved to help while Hotch pulled JJ aside.

"_Please_ tell me you and Garcia didn't kill our budget," he said quietly.

"Don't worry, Hotch," JJ said reassuringly, "we mainly used our own money."

"Good to know."

* * *

After an amusing dinner with Bobby's barbeque ribs and Gideon's spaghetti and salad, Liz went upstairs and was organizing her new stuff when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said and her dad came in. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, Liz, can I talk to you about something?" John requested, shutting the door behind him.

Liz nodded, sitting down on the bed. "Sure."

* * *

Five minutes later, Liz was staring at her dad in shock after what he'd told her. "Dad – you _can't_ be serious."

"I am, Liz," John said seriously, wiping away his tears. "I've told Dean the same thing."

Liz swallowed. "Dad, this is _Sam_ we're talkin' about, and you know as well as I do that he'll _never_ go dark-side, no matter _what_ Azazel says or does."

"I know, Liz," John agreed, "but this is just incase that changes." And he then left.

Liz remained on the bed, shocked._ 'How _can_ he ask that of Dean and me? Why?'_

* * *

As the final day of John's life drew closer and closer, a new form of tension filled the house, they all avoided the topic of the Deal that John had made to save his kids, and while Dean had little trouble sleeping, both Sam and Liz suffered some serious nightmares.

* * *

John came down the stairs on his final day of life and found the whole group waiting in the study.

"It's time," he said quietly and only got several nods in response. "Goodbye, everyone." And he headed outside.

* * *

When he stepped out onto the front porch, John knew he was doing both the _easiest_ and the _hardest_ thing in his life by damming his soul to Hell.

'_I don't _want_ to die, but I'm doing this to protect my kids,'_ he thought, stepping off the porch, and saw a skinny, white man, who was dressed as a janitor, leaning against the Impala.

"Azazel?" John asked, noting the eerie, yellow eyes.

"Of course, Johnny," Azazel said brightly, his eyes were almost glowing with excitement. "Nice to see that you're doin' well, and I'm glad that your kids are doin' well, too."

"So, are we goin' to finish this?" John asked, annoyed.

"Of course we are," Azazel confirmed, moving away from the Impala and stepped toward John. "But I first need to know of just how much you known and whether you've been to that convent in Maryland or not."

"I know enough," John answered, "and I did go there, but I didn't get to talk to that priest."

"What a shame," Azazel said sadly. "'course I did leave him in quite a state. So you _do_ know about what I have planned for Sammy and the other kids?"

John nodded. "Yep, and I'm sayin' right now that it won't work."

Azazel smirked. "I'm thinkin' otherwise, Johnny; so, shall we seal the Deal now?" he asked, stepping closer.

Jon swallowed and nodded, not trusting his voice as the yellow-eyed demon planted a dry kiss on his lips, which lasted several seconds, and then pulled away.

'_Stay safe, Dean, Sam, and Liz, stay safe,'_ John thought as he collapsed onto the ground, dying._ 'Please save Sammy from his fate, please…'_

And then all he knew was fire, bone, blood, fear, and endless screaming.

* * *

Seconds later, the remaining Winchesters ran outside with Bobby and the feds, and gathered around John's body.

Gideon knelt down and checked for a pulse. "He's gone."

Liz moaned and nearly collapsed, forcing both Dean and Sam to support her, feeling the same grief and guilt of not being able to stop this from happening.

* * *

That night, both Bobby and the BAU team kept their distance after helping in erecting the burial pier and placing John's wrapped body on top; barely holding it together, the Winchesters approached the pier and set it on fire, watching as their father's body turned into ashes.

Both Sam and Liz were letting their tears flow freely and silently while Dean kept his internal.

"Did…did dad say anything to either of you in the weeks prior?" Sam asked, his throat chocked with both tears and emotions.

"Nothin' at all," Dean answered, "except that he was proud of us all."

"Same here," Liz agreed, swallowing.

Sam silently nodded, clutching both their dad's dog tags and his wedding ring in his hand, which he _never_ took off for any reason.

They continued watching the pier, even after the fire died out completely, each of them silently vowing to find Azazel and killing him.

* * *

Justin watched this all, keeping his distance with the hope that the youngest Winchester wouldn't sense him; after tonight, others would keep tabs on the Winchesters, and he would move onto a different task until it was time for the next phase of the plan.

* * *

The next morning, the BAU team loaded up their luggage and gear, preparing to head back to Virginia before their superiors went crazy and fired them all on the spot.

"You guys take care and let us know if you need _any_ help at all," Morgan told the Winchesters as they all exchanged handshakes and hugs.

"We will," Dean promised, "and you can count on it."

After more promises and farewells, both the Winchesters and Bobby watched as the BAU team got into the SUVs, and drove off for the airport and their plane trip home.

Come what may, the four hunters _knew_ they could count on their friends within the FBI to help out.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for this chapter, which I hope you all will enjoy. See you all next week. R&R everyone!


End file.
